


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by mindyroot



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AYITL, Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Finnfiction, New Year's Eve, PDLD, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyroot/pseuds/mindyroot
Summary: After saying goodbye to her favorite people in New Hampshire, Rory tries to put the pieces of her life back together.  She's not having any luck in real life, so she turns to an online dating service.Finn watches as all of his friends settle down, leaving him alone is his bachelorhood.  The women he meets only seem to be after his money.  In an attempt to find some anonymity while he gets to know potential mates, he posts a profile to a dating website.Will these two find what they are looking for, or will they stay lonely forever?  Find out in this lengthy holiday triple-shot.(characters and Gilmore universe are not my property)#GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge#NewYearsEveChallenge#GilmoreValentinesChallenge





	1. Christmas 2017

Six months had come and gone since Rory and Paul broke up for the second time.  She couldn't believe what she was doing when she had called him on New Year's Day but had always felt guilty about the way she'd treated him while they were dating.  With Logan completely out of the picture, she felt like this time around he'd get a fair chance.  She'd be able to devote herself to him, instead of seeing someone else behind his back and constantly forgetting him.

After losing her baby shortly after her mom's wedding, she became severely depressed.  She didn't want to do anything or see anyone.  Basically, Rory shut herself in her childhood room when she wasn't at the Gazette.  She hadn't even had time to get used to the idea of being pregnant, and it was gone in a flash of light.  Despite the fact she was still in the very early stages, it felt as if a part of her was missing.  She tried to think of it as a blessing in disguise because she wouldn't have to be reminded about Logan on a daily basis.  Rory had tried hard to heal and move on after their goodbye.  He wasn't an easy one to forget and thought that hopping back up on that horse would help.  She didn't want to have to work hard to find someone, so she went back to the comfortable and safe.....Paul.

Things went well for about two months, and she'd really made an effort in their relationship.  Soon, she was wondering what she had seen in him in the first place.  Although he was kind and sweet, he was also dull, boring, and very forgettable.  By three months in, she'd forget dinner dates and meetings in the city.  Before she knew it, she wasn't calling or texting him when she said she would.  The inevitable was just around the corner with another break-up quickly approaching.  She had even failed to send him a return text to confirm the termination.  She just didn't really care.

Rory called Paris, who told her about several dates apps that were helpful for her.  She'd been trying to jump back into the dating game since the divorce from Doyle was finalized.  Rory wasn't sure why because they lived together and still slept together when he was in town.  It had always seemed that they were perfect for each other, but Paris insisted on dating.  At first, Rory resisted the idea of putting herself out online.  She was sure there was no one worth meeting from those types of things.

About two weeks later, after much contemplation, she found herself sitting in front of her computer, and she was filling out a profile for a website called 'The Date'.  There were no pictures allowed, only words, so your personality was based on several essay questions.  Its premise was to connect you to people who were most likely compatible to you without judgment based on a picture and slightly modeled after the singing competition 'The Voice', where singers are rated for their voice without seeing their faces or look.  She liked the anonymity of it but was still wary.  She clicked submit and closed her laptop.

****************************************

Finn had never been the type to even consider settling down, but lately, the urge kept creeping up on him, and he couldn't pinpoint why.  He thought it had something to do with his best mates settling down and getting ready to start families.  Logan had married, and Colin was set to get hitched.  Even Robert, who had lived by the bachelor-for-life philosophy had found a woman to tame his wild ways.  He was starting to feel like he was the odd man out at most functions because he usually went stag.  It's not as if he couldn't find a woman, it was the fact he couldn't find any quality women.  They all seemed the same to him, and he dreaded any sort of relationship with any of them.  He found them to be shallow gold-diggers.  His family was one of the wealthiest in Australia and owned a chain of hotels and other properties around the world.  He loved the freedom it provided him as far as work was concerned, but he found it hard to stay in one place too long.

After years of traveling, Finn decided to give New York City a try for the long term.  He'd loved the city and all it had to offer, except the winters.  Those he could deal without, but he knew he could always escape if they became too cold or long.  He found himself a place in Chelsea and fell into a nice routine: gym, work, and a wonderful happy hour walking distance from his new pad.  He was surprised at some of the exceptional people he'd met at the local pub.  Once or twice, he'd gone home with a random woman, only to discover she was the same as all the others.  The last one had been a stage-five clinger and practically stalked him afterward.  That had been his last local happy hour.

The first couple of days were hard, but soon, he was ok without the happy hours.  Although, that meant he was home more and realized it was quite lonely.  He tried to find some hobbies to fill the solitary hours, but nothing felt right to him.  Finn didn't enjoy any of them and turned to the bottle a little more than usual.  He would meet up with the gang when they were in town, but his life had suddenly become uninteresting and dull.  Robert suggested a dating website called 'The Date'.  It was the one he used to bag his blonde beauty.  Finn was wary about using something Robert used because he'd never needed any help in the woman department as his friend often had.  He thought it to be unnatural and awkward.

A couple weeks later, he was reconsidering the advice.  Finn figured there was no harm in trying, and filled out his profile to get connected to women anonymously.  This was the major upside to the online matchmaking scene.  The potential mates wouldn't know that he was the heir to a billionaire's fortune.  Once he'd finished, he submitted and waited to be connected to others.  He surfed for a bit and went back to the site about an hour later to find he'd been matched to several women.  Some were local and others were scattered along the Eastern seaboard.

While browsing through various profiles, he found one that caught his attention.  It was a woman from Connecticut.  They shared several interests and sounded quite intelligent, which was a welcomed change for him.  She had a peculiar sense of humor that really drew him in.  He was surprised to find that anyone like this would have an issue meeting people because she sounded like a person he'd love to meet and get to know.  He carefully constructed a message to the lady, and patiently awaited her reply.

**************************************************************

Before heading back to work, Rory opened up her laptop and checked her dating profile.  She'd been matched up with several men, and one in particular, caught her eye after he'd sent her a private message.  He was in NYC and sound like the perfect match.  He seemed too good to be true, but she wasn't getting any younger, so she wrote back to him.

They wrote back and forth for a solid three weeks before he suggested they meet in real life.  She wasn't sure what she should do, so she called Paris.  She was the only person who had used any of these types of things to meet dates.

"Rory, I'm kinda busy here," Paris said sounding very irritated that she'd called her.

"Oh, sorry," Rory apologized.  "I just have a little problem and need your advice."

She could hear Paris saying something to someone, but it was extremely muffled as if she'd put her hand over the phone.

"Fine.  What's your problem?"

"So, I took your advice and posted a profile on 'The Date'.  I've been talking to this guy for about three weeks and he wants to meet up.......in real life," Rory explained.

"Well, do you want to meet up with him?" Paris asked.

"I think I do.  He sounds amazing and even lives in NYC."

"Keep in mind that people are not always what they seem online, Rory.  Don't be naïve about this.  He could be a serial killer rapist for all you know!" Paris warned.

"Then why in the world would you tell me to go onto one of these things?"

"All I'm saying is that you need to be smart about it.  Make sure it's a public place and that you've got an out if you need one," she explained.  "I could hang out at the bar or wherever you are going if you'd like."

"I'm not sure that would be necessary, but keep your phone close Saturday night," Rory replied.

"Ok, good.  Now, I've got to get back to work.  Another high profile client is in the works, and let's just say he's livin' la vida loca," Paris said.

"Thanks, Paris," she replied and ended the call.

Rory finished her message back to DownUnder82 to finalize plans to meet him in the city on Saturday night for their first official date.  She was a little nervous and exhilarated at the same time.  It felt good to put herself out there again and taking a chance helped break the monotony of her life in the Hollow.  He must have been online at the same time because he sent a message back to her almost instantly.  They were set to meet at Todd English Food Hall at eight.

*************************************************************

Finn wasn't the type to throw all of his eggs into one basket, so he messaged a few women that had also caught his interest, but they didn't seem to click like the woman who had initially drawn him in.  The other women were decent enough, yet they didn't ignite the same spark.  A couple of them even reminded him of some of his one-night stands from many of his weekends.  At first, they sounded intelligent and compatible but realized they were mostly shallow gold-diggers.  He couldn't understand how he'd been matched and soon realized there were certain key words their profiles all had in common.  Rather than waste any more time, he focused his energies on his first match.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Finn wrote back and forth with his mystery woman, BookWorm84, through 'The Date'.  It was a stark contrast for him to connect with someone on a more personal level rather than jumping straight into a hormone-fueled physical relationship.  He was rather enjoying himself and the new challenge that was before him.  He hadn't realized how delightful the opposite sex could be when neither party was worried about sex or money.  It was invigorating to get to be himself with another person.

After a short time, he found himself almost obsessing over when he'd get his next message from her, and it made him giddy when he'd get a notification from the app on his phone.  Finn couldn't figure out what had come over him to start acting in this manner.  He was hardly one for commitment.  In fact, he had never even considered finding a long-term mate, nor had he wanted that.  Yet, here he was acting like a swooning teenager.  Elation overtook the normally calm Aussie whenever a message would pop up on his phone.

Finn was feeling pretty confident about how things were going and wanted to move forward rather than hiding behind a keyboard.  He wasn't sure how to go about taking the next step but figured he could be as smooth in writing as he was in person.  He offered to meet for dinner on Saturday night and patiently awaited her reply.  He set about getting ready to go into the office and checked one more time before he left for work.  To his surprise, she'd already replied and accepted his invite.  He recommended one of his personal favorites, Todd English, at eight, and she agreed.

For the rest of the week, he was reeling from her acceptance.  Finn practically floated on a cloud at work, and it was obvious to his colleagues that something about him had changed.  He wasn't usually grumpy but tended to be much more serious, even around the holidays.  No one was complaining, and he even let everyone go early on the Friday before Christmas.  Part of the reason was that he wanted to make sure that he was ready for his big date the next night.  He had shopping to do for himself and for his mystery woman.  He picked up a little something for her because experience has taught him that being prepared isn't just for boy scouts.

*************************************************

Rory spent what seemed like hours picking out the perfect outfit, hairstyle, and make-up for her date.  She wanted her carefully constructed look to appear effortless.  After looking through her own wardrobe, she raided her mom's closet for something to wear.  Eventually, she settled on elements from her own wardrobe.  She opted for a royal blue silk top, knee-length black skirt, tights, and boots.  She curled her hair and pinned it back just off her face, letting the soft curls fall on her shoulders.  Her make-up was subtle, yet highlighted her cheeks and eyes.

Before she left home, she texted Paris.

 **Rory** : Is it ok if I crash at your place if my date goes too late?

 **Paris** : Sure, but fair warning that Doyle is here for the holidays.

 _Damn!  I hate staying when he's there because they are so loud in bed_ , she silently lamented.  _It's a miracle the kids don't hear, but their bedrooms are on the top floor while the master suite and guest rooms are on the second level._

 **Rory** : Desperate times call for desperate measures.  I'll have to take my chances.

 **Paris** : Just let me know.  Oh, and the subway station nearest to our house is closed, so you'll have to take a taxi or an uber.  I guess you could walk too, but it's like ten blocks from the next closest station.

Rory began chuckling when she started thinking about Kirk's failed rideshare company and could hear him say ooober over and over in her head.

 **Rory** : Good to know.  Thanks for helping me get back out there.

She went back to the mirror for one last glance before she went to meet her ride to Hartford.  Rory stuffed a few essentials in her purse, including make-up and a book.  Now that she had the time, she wanted to get back into the habit of reading.  Because she was completely enthralled in a new story, the train ride to New York City seemed to fly by.

It was just before eight when Rory arrived at The Plaza.  She looked all around for a man with dark hair who was about six feet tall and would be wearing a red rose to signal his identity.  This was her idea as it reminded her of window shopping with her mom in Hartford.  About ten minutes later, a man fitting her date's description walked in.  He wasn't as good-looking as she'd envisioned, but it was his personality that she found attractive.  She knew better than to judge a book by its cover, so she made her way over to him and introduced herself.

"DownUnder82?" she asked cautiously.  He nodded slightly.  "I'm CuteAsPushkin1779.  I mean, I'm Rory."

She held out her hand to shake his.  He returned the shake and said, "I'm John.  Shall we?" He gestured for her to go before him.  She flashed a quick smile and walked into the restaurant.  His conversation with the hostess indicated he'd made reservations, which was a bonus in her book.  They were shown to their table, and it was a small, romantic booth in the back of the establishment.  At first, it felt almost claustrophobic to Rory as they were nearly sitting on top of each other, and suddenly, she started to get an uneasy feeling.  It was one of those where instincts kick in, telling her that things weren't quite right.  She tried to ignore it and give her date a fair shot.

Before the hostess left them with menus, he ordered a bottle of house wine.  She knew it was likely the least expensive wine on the menu, and it's not as if she needed anyone to impress her with expensive wine, but she'd like to be considered when ordering.  _Strike one_ , she thought.  The feeling didn't disappear when he suddenly developed an inconsistent Australian accent after Rory asked if he was an Aussie.  John also became evasive about answering any personal questions about himself.  From years of friendship with Finn, she knew his accent was as fake as his online profile.  _Strike two_ , she thought sadly.

For the next hour, John kept trying to persuade Rory to drink more wine after she nixed a second glass.  He tried to touch her in a flirty manner at any opportunity.  He was practically sitting on top of her after they'd finished eating, and she was feeling more uncomfortable than the time Taylor used her image as the face of censorship at the video store.  She'd finally had enough when his hand settled on her thigh and he tried moving it up under her skirt.

"Excuse me!  What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she said in disgust as she firmly stopped his hand and pushed it off.

He didn't even act surprised.  "Oh, don't be a prude!  We both know _why_ we're here!" he said in the fakest Australian accent she'd ever heard.  He put his hand back on her leg as he moved closer.

Rory removed his hand a second time and separated herself from him with as much distance as possible.  "I think I know why _you're_ here, but I certainly did _not_ have this in mind!"

"I thought my name gave it away - Down Under...." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, EW!  And the fake accent?"

"You suggested it, and I went with it.  I thought it was part of the role play, baby!  Now, let's forget about all of this and go upstairs...." he replied with a creepy wink that said to Rory that he had no intentions of getting to know her and had booked a room thinking she'd sleep with him tonight.

"John, if that's your real name, I'm going to pass on that lovely offer," she said sarcastically.  "You are definitely _not_ what I'm looking for!"

"Oh, come on!  Let's have a little fun," he urged and tried to touch her again.

He didn't get a hand on her before she gave one final warning.  "Don't.  Even. Think. About it!"

Rory stood up and threw some money on the table.  "Here, this should cover my part of the bill."  She walked away before he could say anything else, leaving him in stunned silence.  _What a creep!_ She thought.

******************************************************

Finn had bought himself a new shirt to go with his favorite suit.  The blue in the shirt really brought out his eyes and the lighter shade accented his naturally tanned skin.  He left the top few buttons undone to let his date catch a glimpse of his chiseled chest.  Despite his less than healthy lifestyle, he was blessed with good genes that helped him maintain his muscled physique.  His dad was generally quite fit without much effort as well, and he was thankful this trait had been passed down to him.  It had always helped Finn where the opposite sex was concerned, and in a few instances, the same, but it didn't bother him to be attractive to both genders.

Staring into the full-length mirror in his suite, he checked and rechecked himself several times before he was satisfied with his look.  Because his family owned the hotel, he opted to stay at The Plaza where Todd English was located, and thanks to the last minute cancellation, he had one of the premium suites.  It wasn't often he got to utilize the Grand Penthouse Suite.  It's not that he expected his date to spend the night with him, but he was filled with optimism after the enjoyable online chats.  If not, he'd enjoy the room service and comfortable beds the hotel offered.

Downstairs, he arrived just before eight, in anticipation of her already being there.  She'd made it a point to tell him about her punctuality, and he relished having a bit of an entrance.  Unfortunately, there was no sign of her.  Finn waited around for another thirty minutes before nearly giving up altogether.  She hadn't even bothered to send a message through the app to give him a heads up about her late arrival.  He was slightly irritated but chalked it up to the city transportation being the culprit.  He'd experienced many times himself and knew how confusing it could be, especially for outsiders.  She said she didn't travel to the city that often, so he gave her the benefit of the doubt.  He continued to look around for a brunette with a white rose tucked into a book.

Once she arrived, thirty minutes later, Finn immediately went to the hostess to get their table before it was given away to one of the many guests patiently waiting for a table.  They were seated in the midst of all of the action in the restaurant, and his date began to look uncomfortable immediately.  He felt bad, but it was his favorite table because he loved watching all of the people around him.

"Oh, where are my manners?  I'm Finn, aka MenAtWork4," he introduced himself and flashed a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm...um....BookWorm84...um, I mean I'm Henrietta," she stuttered through her own introduction.

"It's lovely to meet you, Henrietta.  Would you care for some wine with dinner?" he said suavely. 

"Oh, yes, please!" she accepted excitedly.

"Anything you'd like," he replied and handed her the wine list.

Finn watched as she perused the list carefully, and made note that she wasn't normally his type.  She acted almost shy and mousy, which was not something that was attractive to him.  He liked women who were outspoken and spunky.  When the waiter came back, Henrietta's personality seemed to have changed as she ordered the most expensive bottle of wine to go with the most costly entrée.  After the waiter left, she turned off the switch and went back to the way she'd been a few minutes previous.  He found it strange and it gave him bad vibes, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to give his date a fair shot.

Recalling many of their online conversations, Finn attempted to make her feel more comfortable by chatting about things she seemed so passionate about online.  Her responses sent off alarms.  Henrietta seemed almost ignorant of their previous discussions, and the subjects for that matter.  She even messed up details about herself, which is what led him to believe that she wasn't the same person he'd been chatting with.  To top it off, she knew _more_ information about him than what he'd revealed.  He wasn't sure if she'd pretended to be someone else, or if someone was playing him in all of this, but it was starting to make him angry.  Embarrassment swept over him as the realization sank in.  He couldn't believe he'd been so excited over this, and looking back, he saw all the warning signs that it was too good to be true.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Finn managed to come to terms with his situation and decided to try to make the best of it.  He had put far too much time into this to throw it all away.  He attempted to let her off the hook and get to know the real her.  He wasn't about to throw away the opportunity to get to know a beautiful woman, even if she'd played him.  He had to give her credit for sticking to her story but knew she was lying.  He pushed a little more until her timid persona melted away.  Suddenly, she was all over him as if he were a rock star, and this was her last chance to impress him so he'd sleep with her.

Now, he was the one who was feeling uncomfortable.  At this point, Finn knew he needed to cut all ties with this unstable woman.  He didn't know what was real and what was fake.  He'd made a mistake trying to give her a fair shot.  It should have been clear to him that things were wrong from the first bad feeling.  He'd had enough, so he quickly paid the bill and excused himself.  To his surprise, she jumped up and followed him as he tried to leave.  Just outside of the restaurant, he turned to her.

"Please stop, Henrietta.  Don't make a scene.  Just save some dignity and leave," he said quietly to her and she immediately burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry!  I just wanted to impress you and get to know you.  You seem like a really great guy.  You're interesting, good-looking, and rich -" she slapped her hand over her mouth.  She hadn't meant to say that.

"Sorry, it's just not going to work," he said, and she practically sprinted in the opposite direction.

It all clicked.  Finn realized that she knew who she was talking to online, and was trying to land a whale.  He couldn't believe he'd been so naïve as to think that his identity was shrouded in anonymity.  For the second time that night, the anger began to rise, and he tried to quell it.  He wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact she was playing him, or that he had fallen for it.  All he did know was that he needed a stiff drink, so he took a seat at the dark end of the bar.

*************************************************************

Rory sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Make it a double," she instructed the bartender.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," he replied sounding a bit like Humphrey Bogart.  It helped her lighten up a little bit after the terrible date.  While she waited, she texted Paris.

 **Rory** : Wow - that was a bust!  The guy just wanted to hook-up.  What a waste of time!

 **Paris** : I had a feeling about it.  He sounded too good to be true.  So, we can expect you to stay here tonight?

 **Rory** : Most likely.  I'm going to have a drink or two at the bar, and plan to head over to your place.

 **Paris** : We won't wait up.  You know the code.

 **Rory** : Thanks, Paris!

She took out her book and began reading as she sipped on her drink.  She didn't realize how fast she was drinking because before she knew it, her glass was empty.  Rory ordered a second and went back to her reading.  She felt herself beginning to relax as the alcohol started hitting her bloodstream.  She knew she'd better stop, or she'd never make it to her friend's place.

"What the hell," she said softly.  "I'll have one more for the road."

She tossed some money onto the bar to pay for her tab, but the bartender pushed the money back towards her.  She had a confused look on her face because she was sure she hadn't paid for her drinks yet.

"The gentlemen at the end of the bar," he said and nodded to the dark end.

Rory looked, but there was no one there.  Then she felt someone standing behind her.  _Oh, great.  Another creep to top off the night,_ she thought, and she couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'm afraid your money's no good here, Love."

She heard the unmistakable voice of her favorite Aussie emanating from behind her.

"It's gonna take at least two more drinks before I'll even _consider_ going home with you," she replied in jest.

"Because you'd succumb to my arrogance and charm sober?" he jokingly asked as he sat down next to Rory.  They both had a good laugh, which was definitely needed.

After relaying their own terrible date stories, the friends started catching up on their lives from over the last year.  Rory was stunned to learn that Colin was about to be married and even Robert was on the same path.  By the time they were onto the next round, a man clad in a hotel uniform came up to Finn and began firing off questions quickly.  They were talking quietly, and she tried to give him the privacy he needed to handle what seemed to be a work problem.  When he turned his attention back to Rory, he looked a little worried.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes and no.  It seems there's a bit of inclement weather that's wreaking havoc on the city as we speak," he answered.  She looked a little confused since there wasn't any bad weather forecasted.  He nodded his head towards the windows at the front of the restaurant.  The snow was falling fast and heavy.  It looked like beautiful chaos as it turned the world white and disastrous.

"Oh, crap!  Crap, crap, crap!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that I'm supposed to catch a cab to Paris's, but with this snow, I'm going to assume it's going to be impossible to get anywhere above ground," she clarified.

"Nonsense.  I've got a suite upstairs.  It's all yours, and I can take the subway home," Finn offered.

"You aren't made for the snow," she said with a knowing smile.

"Truer words were never spoken!  I hate the white stuff," Finn replied with a chuckle.

"I'm going to guess that your suite has at least two rooms."

"Normally, I wouldn't, but thanks to a last minute cancellation, I have the Grand Penthouse Suite!" he said with a huge grin.  "Then it's settled.  I'll grab us some scotch and we'll order room service!"

"Oh, thank god!  I'm starving!  My so-called date ordered for me and got the cheapest appetizer on the menu to go with the cheap wine," she replied with relief in her voice.

"You know that's not a problem with me, Love," he said with an even bigger smile.

Rory was truly grateful that she'd run into Finn after the horrible night she'd had up to that point.  She didn't realize how late it was until she saw the time on her phone as she texted Paris to let her know that she wouldn't be there.  Before she knew it, they were at his suite.  She'd stayed at The Plaza before, but the room took her breath away when she walked in.

Finn poured the scotch while Rory made a list for him to order from room service.  He didn't even bat an eye at the sheer number of items because he remembered that she could definitely out eat just about anyone he knew.  He added a few things including a couple of bottles of wine.  They began chatting and only stopped when the food arrived.  Rory couldn't believe how much ground they'd covered in such a short amount of time, and Finn found himself enchanted by her company.  They'd been friends for so long, yet they didn't seem to know all that much about the other.  Before they knew it, it was well into the next day.

"I should really get to sleep so I can get up and get back to Stars Hollow tomorrow for Christmas with my mom and Luke," Rory said after noting the time.

"I had no idea it was so late," Finn replied.  "Which room would you like?"

"I'll take the one upstairs," she said and paused.  "Thanks for being the friend I needed tonight, Finn.  You have no idea how much I appreciate it!"

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long hug.  She flashed him a big smile and started up the stairs.

"Rory," he started.  "I know how much you appreciate it because I needed the same thing tonight."

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"G'night, Love," he replied with a smile.

The bedroom upstairs had a pair of pajamas lying on top of the bed.  She didn't know when Finn had the opportunity to get them, but she was thankful, and quickly put them on.  She cuddled up in the plush covers and began to think about her day.

 _I can't believe the guy from that stupid website was so creepy.  I'm so angry at myself for falling for his act_ , she thought.  _Thank God that Finn happened to be here tonight.  I probably shouldn't have agreed to this since I said goodbye to everyone after New Hampshire, but I wasn't thinking clearly.  Maybe I shouldn't have let everyone go, but it was the only way for me to move on._

 _I couldn't believe we had such an amazing conversation tonight.  There was so much more to him than I ever knew.  He's intelligent, kind, and so supportive.  I've never really seen him like that before.  I mean, when did he get hot?  Or was this the alcohol talking?  We had some spirited discussions and conversations about so many personal things tonight.  It's been so long since I've connected with someone so intimately.  It felt so right, yet so wrong.  I'm probably reading too much into all of this anyway.  A good night's rest will do me some good.  I'll have a fresh, sober head in the morning,_ she pondered.

Within minutes of closing her eyes, Rory was fast asleep.

*******************************************************

Finn took the last drink of scotch from his glass and headed into the other bedroom.  Earlier in the day, he'd taken the liberty of having some pajamas delivered to the hotel, and when he called for room service, he had them bring some up for his surprise guest, Rory.  He'd been caught a little off guard seeing her tonight, but it was exactly what he needed.  She was someone who could understand without being judgmental.

He slipped out of his suit, carefully hung it in the closet, and slid under the cozy covers.  As he thought about his day, his mind kept drifting to the part when he saw Rory at the bar.  _Henrietta, or whatever her name really was, played me, but I'm not more angry about it_ , he thought.  _I should be pissed, yet I just don't care.  I can't believe I ran into Rory after she said goodbye over a year ago.  Tonight, there was something different that I can't put my finger on.  Sure, there was enough booze to get an elephant drunk, but it wasn't like that.  There was a certain intimacy between us that's never been there before, even though we were good friends._

 _I've never looked at her in that kind of way, and now, I can't help but see her in only that light.  She looked more beautiful, more gorgeous than I've ever seen her.  Tonight, she wasn't 'mother'.  No one else seemed to matter, and there was nothing more important than Rory and her happiness.  When she hugged me, I thought I might be done for, as if it was all she needed to cast her final spell.  On the other hand, I had never seen anything more clearly.  It wasn't the feeling of the wrong head doing the thinking, rather it was the right head in conjunction with the heart.  Her touch was electric, but, perhaps, I'm thinking about this too much, and should reconsider when my brain is out the liquor fog_ , he wondered and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Finn awoke to the bright glare of the mountains of snow outside.  He'd forgotten to close the curtains last night, and even though the sun was still hidden behind the clouds, it was still bright thanks to the abundance of snow that covered the city.  Upon closer examination, he could see the snow hadn't stopped falling and continued to accumulate.  After slipping on a robe, he went into the main room and started a fire.  Then, he ordered room service, put on some coffee, and went up to Rory's room.  He gently rapped on the door to see if she was awake.

"Come in," she said, and it sounded like she was far away.

He opened the door and went inside.  He felt a blast of cold air when he saw she had the terrace door open and was standing outside.  He wasn't paying attention and was nailed in the chest with a snowball.  He gasped loudly as the cold shocked him, but managed to close the door just before he got hit with another one.  Rory came over and pounded on the door.

"Let me in!" she called from outside.

"No," he replied calmly and shook his head to reinforce his position.

"Please," she started begging and sticking out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

He quickly gave in and opened the door with a big smile.

"Come out here," she said.  "This is the most breathtaking view of the city!"

He was apprehensive.  He disliked the snow and was only clad in a robe.  She held out her hand, and he couldn't resist feeling her touch.  He thought about how wonderful her hug had been last night and wondered if he'd feel the same now that's he'd sobered up.  He gently put his hand in hers and stepped barefoot into the snow.  Sparks shot through his hand and up his arms, spreading throughout his body.  He quickly moved to the balcony and looked at the blanketed city below.

"You're right, Love," he said.  "This is amazing, even if it's covered in this stupid white crap!"

She laughed and picked up some more snow while he was surveying the view.  Rather than make another snowball, she dumped it down the front of his robe that was half open, giving her an eyeful of his toned chest.

"You little -" he said as he grabbed some snow, pulled her top out a bit, and let it fall out of his hands down her front.

"Uh!  It's on!"

They began throwing fistfuls of snow at each other, laughing and moving around to avoid the other.  Within a few minutes, they started realizing their own mortality as the cold began to set in.  She caught him once more before they got inside.

"Cold.  Cold.  Cold," Rory said as she shook the snow out of her pajamas.

"You're telling me!" Finn replied.  "Fire!"

"There's a fire?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"No, I started one downstairs before I came up to get you," he clarified.

"Oh, that sounds nice, but, thanks to a certain someone, my pajamas are cold and wet," she said giving him a playful look.

"I bet there are dry ones in the drawer," he said with a wink.

He bounded down the stairs to his own room and quickly dried off.  He slipped into his own casual clothes that he'd brought with him and went out to the main room, where he called down to the front desk for some warm blankets.  It was a perk of being one of the owners.  He loved blankets fresh out of the dryer and knew they'd bring them for him.

By the time Rory came down, they'd delivered the warm blankets and room service.  He poured a couple of cups of coffee and set them on the table nearest the fireplace.  The room service was on a tray near the couch and blankets were on the couch.

"Come, have a seat," he said and patted the cushion next to him.

She took a seat and pulled the blanket over herself.

"Oooooh, this is warm!  How did you do that?" she reacted with a little squeal.

"It's a secret, Love," he replied with a wink.  "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Some of everything, especially coffee!"

She set the plate down and wrapped her hands around the mug as she brought it to her nose inhaling the intoxicating aroma.  She let the mug's heat warm her cold hands.  She took a sip of her life's blood in an attempt to warm herself from the inside.

Finn watched as she snuggled into the blanket a little deeper.  He got up and put a couple more logs on the fire.  Immediately, the heat output increased.  He could feel the chill start to fade as he crawled under the other blanket.  For a moment, he found himself just watching Rory as she ate and drank her coffee.  _It wasn't just the alcohol playing tricks on me, he thought.  She looked amazing and was so much more than I ever knew before.  When we touched, it was like fireworks going off, but there's no way she'd think of me as anything more than a friend, or even consider it for that matter._

"Finn, are you alright?" she asked, and he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Sorry, just lost in my own little world," he said trying to play it off.

"It's ok.  I just asked if you knew when this snow was supposed to let up," she replied.

"I'm not sure.  I'll check," he answered, pulled out his phone, and scrolled through his weather app.

"Bad news, Love," he said after a moment.

"Oh?"

"Looks like it's supposed to get heavier, and won't taper off until the middle of the night."

"So, I'm not getting home today?" she asked with a sad look.

"Not unless you can teleport yourself, or have some sort of magical abilities," he replied.

The sad look only got sadder with this news, and the joke did nothing to lighten her mood.  He knew that she was close to her mother, so that was likely the source of her disappointment in being stuck in the city for the holiday.  He couldn't really relate but knew he had to do something to help her make the best of the unfortunate situation.

*******************************************************

Rory was faced with the fact that she wasn't going to get to Stars Hollow for Christmas.  It's not that she hadn't missed holidays in the past, but after the last couple of years, she'd been feeling closer to her mother than ever.  Family had become a top priority, and she wanted to share in the festivities at home.  She knew she had to call Lorelai and explain the situation to her.  When Finn left the room, she used the opportunity for a quick call.

"Lorelai's North Pole workshop.  Have you been a good girl or a _bad_ girl?"

"Hey, Mom," Rory said with a chuckle.  Her mom always seemed to have funny things to say when answering the phone.

"So, why didn't you call and tell Mommy about your date last night?  I waited up half the night for you to give me the juicy details of your very own Prince Charming.  Since you are just getting around to calling me, I'm going to assume it went _very_ well," Lorelai replied.

"About that....." her voice trailed off.

"Oh, no.  That bad?"

"This guy was a major creep.  I couldn't believe someone would go through so much trouble just to hook up with someone," Rory elaborated.

"So, you ended up at Paris's place?  I mean, I saw the reports about New York City getting dumped on last night.  No one got in or out of the city."

"Not exactly.  I ended up running into Finn," she said apprehensively.  She knew her mom wouldn't exactly approve of this kind of situation after all of her drama over the last year.

"Finn?  Like Logan's best friend, drunken Aussie Finn?" her mom asked for clarification.

"The one and only," she replied.

"I didn't know you were still in touch.  I thought you cut all ties with the rich playboy crew.

"Mom, they aren't like that, and I wasn't in touch with any of them.  I met my creepy date at one of the restaurants at The Plaza.  Finn's family owns that chain of hotels, and he happened to be there with a terrible date as well.  Long story short, we had some drinks and by that time, I was pretty much trapped there.  So, he offered one of the rooms in his suite," Rory recounted.

"Rory....."

"Mom, I'm trapped in the city and a friend helped me," she countered.  "And from the looks of it, I'll be stuck here another night, so I won't be home to celebrate with you guys."

"Can't you get over to Paris's?"

"Look, I'm really disappointed that I can't get home, but I promise we can celebrate when I get home," she said trying to move past the fight that seemed to be approaching.  She knew her mom was having bad feelings about this because of her complicated past with Logan and the guys.  _It's just an innocent situation, and I'm in no real danger_ , she thought.  _I can't control the weather, which is how I got stuck here in the first place.  At least I had somewhere to go!  Although I wasn't trying to get out of here, it was significantly better than listening to Paris and Doyle fighting and having loud sex._

"Ok, Rory.  Hopefully, you'll get out tomorrow!  Merry Christmas, Kid!"

"Merry Christmas to you and Luke, too!"

She ended the call.  She'd tried to hold it together on the phone, but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of sadness of being away from her mom for the holiday.  _Stupid crappy date,_ she thought.  She looked forward to stringing a popcorn and cranberry garland.  They couldn't do it ahead of time because Paul Anka, the dog, would eat it right off the tree, and they found out the hard way that the string didn't digest in dogs.  It was an image she'd never get out of her head.

Rory hadn't noticed that Finn came back into the room.  She tried to hide the disappointment, but it was too late.  He'd already seen it flashing like a beacon.

"Everything ok, Love?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," she replied forcing a smile.

"No, it's not.  I know you better than that.  I thought I heard you say something about missing Christmas with your family," he said.

"It's no big deal.  It's not like I haven't missed a million other holidays," she tried to play it off.

"But....."

"For some reason, this one is hitting me harder and I don't know why" she admitted.

Finn sat next to her quietly for a few moments, and she could see the wheels were turning quickly.  He leaped up and went to the next room.  When he emerged a few minutes later, he was in the suit from the night before.  He flashed her a smile as he headed for the door.  She noticed a twinkle in his eye.

"I've got some errands to run, Love, but I promise to be back soon!"

"Errands?  In this crappy weather?  I thought the whole city was practically shut down," she replied.

"Don't worry.  I've got it all under control," he said with a wink and few out the door.

 _What in the world could he have up his sleeve?_ she wondered.

***************************************************

Finn flew out the door of the suite on a mission.  He was determined to give Rory a Christmas since she couldn't get home to be with her loved ones.  The hurt look struck a nerve in him, and he knew he could make it happen with a little creativity.

The first stop he made was the front desk to retrieve keys for storage.  He was positive he'd find loads of decorations, and maybe even a tree to bring to the suite.  Once he'd rounded up several items, he set them off to the side.  He couldn't decorate with her _in_ the main room.  He needed a way to distract her upstairs while he created a holiday wonderland in the suite.

So, he decided to make a few phone calls.  He knew Rory was without basic necessities and clothes.  While most of NYC was closed, he could still get things he needed at his own hotel.  He made a list of things she'd likely need and went down to the shops.  When he went to pay, he realized he'd probably gone way overboard, but it didn't really matter to him.  It had been a while since his credit card had gotten a good workout.

After stashing most of his purchases with the decorations, he gave instructions to the staff who would be helping him.  Bags in hand, he went back up to the room where he found Rory sitting in front of the fire reading a book.  _This might not be so hard,_ he thought. 

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"Nowhere," he said trying to hide a sly grin.

"The bags in your hand tell a different story.  No way you're going to get that past me," she chuckled.

"These?" he asked holding up the bags.  She nodded her head.

"For you," he said handing them to her.  "Since you had nothing with you, I got you a few things to get you by."

"You did not have to do this," she said firmly yet gratefully.  "Thank you!"

She graciously accepted the bags and took a peek inside.  Her face lit up, and it instantly brought a smile to Finn's face.  She rushed over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Up the stairs with you, and don't come down until I call for you," he ordered.

"What?  Why?  What's going on, Finn?"

"Don't worry about.  I've got it all under control!" he grinned and began to shoo her up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, he went back to the storage and radioed his helpers.  They all snuck into the suite.  Carefully and quietly, they decked the halls, tree, and fireplace.  Finn even managed to round up a couple of stockings in the stores downstairs.  He felt a bit like Santa and his elves as they made quick work of the holiday festiveness.  When they were done, he surveyed the work and was happy with the turnout.  He thanked everyone and sent them on their way.  He also saw to it that his helpers would have a nice reward for their hard work.

For the final touches, he placed his presents for Rory under the tree and added some logs to the fire.  He thought it added to the ambiance of his homemade Christmas celebration.  Finn took a few more minutes to make sure that everything was exactly how he wanted it.  He was pretty proud of what he did in such a short amount time.  He went upstairs and gently tapped on the door.

A moment later, Rory answered the door in the new clothes he'd gotten for her, and he had to admit that she looked even better than he'd imagined she would.  _Stop!  Quit thinking like that_ , he chastised himself silently.  _That's not what this is about._

"Can I come down out of my tower now?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he replied with a wink.

"No, it wasn't," she said.  "You've got really good taste, and a good eye."

"It's a gift, really," he said with a smile.

"But you didn't have to do that," she replied.  "I could have just worn what I had on last night."

"Then I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with what I've done."

"Oh, no," she said with a sound of sheer disappointment.

"Don't be so quick to judge!" he warned and handed her a black silk scarf.  Almost instinctively she tied it around her eyes.  He gently guided her down the stairs as he held her hand and let his other rest against the small of her back.  Despite the sound of dissatisfaction she'd had only moments before, Rory had a big grin on her face.  It was infectious and soon, he found himself sporting a similar cheesy grin.  When they got to the bottom, he stopped, untied the scarf, and watched intently for her reaction.

Rory's reaction wasn't the shock and awe he was expecting, rather it was a slow build as she took in every part of the room.  She took a few steps forward, and Finn moved with her.  Her eyes grew large, and her expression was definitely one of surprise.  She kept looking all around in wonder.  Her gaze fell on the decked out tree, more specifically what was under the tree.

"You did _all_ of this for me?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, it comes standard with all of the fancy suites in the hotel," he answered jokingly.

" _And_ presents?" she asked in disbelief.  "You didn't have to go to all of this trouble...."

"If you couldn't get home for Christmas, I figured I'd bring Christmas to you in the city," he explained.  "Trust me, I considered a chopper to get you back to Stars Hollow, but with this snow, there was no air travel."

She stood in front of Finn for a moment, and he could see the appreciation written all over her face.

"Thank you, Finn, for everything!"

At that moment, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big, long hug.  He reciprocated and enjoyed having her in his arms.  It brought him great joy to make her so happy, and he'd never felt like that with anyone else.  Finn felt Rory starting to pull away a little, but she didn't break the embrace.  Instead, she was looking deep into his eyes until her gaze settled above his head.  She began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked and she nodded her head upward.  He looked up and saw the mistletoe dangling above his head.  _I'm sure I didn't put that up there_ , he thought.  _It must have been one of my elves._

"Merry Christmas, Finn," she said softly with a smile.

"Happy Christmas, Love," he replied as he gazed into her eyes.

Their faces moved closer together and their eyes closed.  And there, under the mistletoe, their lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

After enjoying a wonderful meal in their suite, Finn and Rory cuddled up on the couch to watch a couple of Christmas classics.  He chose _About a Boy_ , and she suggested _Meet Me in St. Louis_.  She thought his choice fit him quite well.  Neither was a typical holiday movie, but they weren't ordinary people either.  As they watched, they imbibed in a couple of bottles of wine, leaving their inhibitions further and further behind.  By the end of her movie, she was comfortably planted on his lap, and his arms were wrapped around her.

Rory hadn't felt this comfortable in a long while, and she felt that it wasn't just the alcohol talking.  She could feel Finn's hand stroking up her leg on the outside of her hip when she realized that her own fingers were tangling in his hair and caressing down his neck.  His touch was electric and caused sparks to shoot through her.  He pulled her a little closer, bringing her out of her thoughts, and she put her other hand on the back of his neck, drawing him closer still.

Without a moment of hesitation, Finn kissed her with great intensity and she returned it with more passion than she thought possible.  She was lost in the moment until she realized she was nearly breathless.  She ended the kiss, but only for a moment as she repositioned herself.  He sat forward a bit and Rory straddled his lap wrapping her arms around him once more.  He pulled her even closer and kissed her with great ferocity, letting out a low growl.

Their kisses grew hungry and desperate.  The moan fueled the flames of lust inside of Rory, who was pressed against him as much as she could.  She wanted to feel him against her and grabbed his hair as he began kissing the side of her neck.  She audibly gasped when he grabbed her ass, causing her to grind against his excitement.

"Why, Finn, I think that'll put you on Santa's naughty list," she purred into his ear.

"You know I was never on any other list," he replied.  "Now, let's get you to bed before he puts you on the same list!"

Rory smiled and kissed him.  "Is that an invitation?"

"You'd risk the naughty list?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, I thought we were going to sleep....." her voice trailed off with a sly grin.

Finn managed to pick her up as he stood up from the couch and began carrying her to the nearest bedroom.  They continued kissing until he set her down on the edge of the bed.  She moved over and he laid next to her, picking up where they'd just left off.

Out of the blue, Rory's mind was pervaded with thoughts telling her to step back and think about what she's doing.  _Oh, great!  My conscious picks now to show up!  Where the hell were you with the Wookiee?_ She thought.  Trying to get back into the moment with Finn, she pulled him closer until he was practically on top of her.  His hands began to wander, finding their way under her shirt.

 _What am I doing?_ She wondered.  _This is Finn, my scarecrow, and my ex-boyfriend's best friend_.  She could feel the trail of flames that followed his fingers as they touched her skin.  _But it feels so damn good!  It's like nothing I've ever felt before_!  She tried, in vain, to shake the second thoughts, yet they only seemed to grow louder.

Without knowing it, she'd assisted him in taking off his shirt, and was well on the way to having her own off.  By this time, a voice in her head was screaming at her.

"Rory, are you sure you want to do this?"

 _Was that him, or was it all in my head?_ She asked herself in a very confused state and completely unaware that Finn was staring at her.

"Hey, Love," he said.  "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah.....I'm.....uh...." her voice trailed off.

He gently caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes.  "It's ok if you're not ready for this yet."

"Believe me, I want to, but...."

"You don't have to explain.  I get it," he replied.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course.  We've been friends for so long, and this is really new territory for us," he explained.  "And let's not forget the elephant in the room, who shall not be named."

"It's like you read my mind," she answered with a sigh of relief.  "I'm so sorry, Finn."

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said with a little smile.  "Now, we really should get you to bed so Santa can come fill our stockings."

"I'll just run upstairs, slip into my pajamas, and be right back down."

"Or there are some in the drawer over there," he offered pointing at the dresser.

After Rory changed, Finn created his own pajamas from his athletic gear.  At first, she was relieved but felt bad because she didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Just sleep how you normally would," she suggested.

"Naked?"

"I should have known," she replied with a chuckle.

He stripped down to his boxer briefs, and she definitely liked what she saw.  In the past, she'd seen him naked hundreds of times, yet, she'd never really gotten a good look at him.  _Damn_ , she thought.  His underwear really left nothing to the imagination and coupled with his toned, chiseled chest, it made him quite the specimen.  _Stop, Rory!_   The little voice said, but she couldn't help the feelings stirring inside.  Somehow, she managed to calm herself before he got back into bed.

*************************************************

Finn crawled into the bed, sliding up behind her into the perfect spooning position.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  He drew in a long breath to immerse himself in her scent, and it was intoxicating.  _She smells incredible_ , he thought.  It felt so good to have her next to him like this.  Never in a million years would he have thought he'd end up in a position like this with such an amazing woman.  He started thinking about the connection they seemed to share, and how completely unexpected it was for both of them.  Granted their friendship had been more significant than Colin and Robert, but _this_ was something special.

As the two cuddled together, he felt her relaxing into him.  He pulled her a little closer still and heard her sigh.  He gave her a light kiss on the back of her head. 

"Goodnight, Love," he said softly.

She snuggled closer to him, almost as if she were trying to rub against him.  His thoughts began wandering to what had transpired not that long ago, and how the sparks were surging through his body with every caress, every kiss.  He tried to move his hips back in an attempt to conceal his excitement.

Without warning, she rolled toward him and began kissing him hungrily.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him, and he, almost instinctively, responded with hands wandering her backside.  There was nothing more he wanted to do than ravish her.  He found himself slowly losing control, yearning for more, but his conscious grew louder and told him to wait.  It wasn't a voice he was terribly familiar with as he'd rarely heard it in such instances.

He wanted to listen, however, Rory's roaming hands were causing him to moan and completely drown out the voice in his head.  _Fuck_ , he lamented as her hands elicited a tingling reaction.  Moving quickly, he freed her of her clothing and felt an electric rush as their nearly naked bodies crashed against one another.

"Finn," she purred in his ear while his hands continued to explore her body.

He could feel the warmth between her legs and heard the hitch in her breath as his touch.  He teased and pulled his hand away, letting it brush against her breast.  She threw her head back and arched her back.  Her chest was thrust forward, and he didn't hesitate to tease her some more as he let his tongue trace around her nipple before moving to the other.  Rory grabbed on to the back of his head trying to guide him toward the center, but he resisted, allowing his tongue to flick her hard nipple.  Moving back to the other side, he did the same thing.

In retaliation, she began caressing his hard bulge over the thin material that contained it.  His hips responded, grinding against her hand and she stopped.  At that moment, he leaned forward, taking her breast into his mouth.  He continued to flick her nipple with his tongue and gently rolled it between his teeth.

"Mmmmmm," she uttered a low growl of satisfaction.

Rory took him back into her hand with a firm grip, and he swiftly moved his boxer briefs down to free the beast within.  Finn groaned when her fingers wrapped around him and began to slowly move down the shaft.  With her other breast in his mouth, he moved his own hand to her center.  He let a single finger slide along the edge of her silky underwear.  She moved her leg to give him better access and began moving her hand faster along his length.  He could feel the dampness as he got closer to her slit.

"What do we have here?" he asked seductively after his mouth let go of her nipple. 

Letting his finger slip under, he discovered just how wet she was and easily slid a finger inside.  Rory's hips shot up to meet him as she gasped.  His finger slowly glided in and out while she began stroking him faster and faster.  He could feel the throbbing.  Finn delved a second finger inside.  In an instant, she'd let go of his erection and pulled him nearly on top of her.

"Fuck me, Finn," she whispered in a husky tone.

Before he knew it, she'd positioned herself on his tip, and hadn't even taken off her underwear.  She'd moved them to the side.  Now, she was teasing him, and he wanted to slam himself deep into her core.  He wasn't sure how long he could take it before his libido blinded him into an orgasm.  She slid her hips back and forth, begging him to slip himself inside her, and making his head wet.  It took all of his will to hold back from thrusting forward, burying his erection in the warmth that awaited him.  His stupid conscious was even louder than before, making it that much harder to concentrate.

This time it was Finn's breath that hitched as Rory began to slowly inch herself down onto him, letting him go deeper and deeper.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded in assent.  He ignored the screaming voice in his head.  He plunged himself inside of her as far as he could go, feeling her squeeze him with each stroke.  She wrapped her legs around him as he kept a steady pace.  He felt a strong pulsing as a sign of what was going to happen soon, but it felt so good.  Her hips met his, matching his pace, and helping him go deeper.  He tried to concentrate on holding off, and Rory wasn't helping that cause.  It had never occurred to him that sex could be such an emotional experience, but he thoroughly enjoyed pleasing her, and that's why he needed to prolong the inevitable.  This kind of thing had never been much of a concern for him.

Finn could tell she was getting close when she started letting out low groans that grew louder with each stroke.  Her legs were locked around him tightly, and her hips were grinding into him even harder than before.  She was holding onto him as tight as she could on the inside, and to him, it felt like she didn't want to let go, which fueled his own desire even more as he let his climax build.  Her body began shuddering below him, and he knew that one more stroke would cause his own.  He slammed into her one last time preparing to feel his own release.

**************************************************

The next morning, Rory woke up cuddled on the couch with Finn behind her, and his arm was draped around her waist.  At first, she was confused but realized they must have fallen asleep toward the end of her movie because the television was still on, and they were in the same clothes as the night before.  _That dream felt so real though_ , she thought.

After a few moments, she became more aware of something pressing against her and thought she heard moaning coming from Finn.  Figuring out the source of the awkward feeling caused her to start giggling.  She tried to keep it quiet, but when he let out a much louder sound, she couldn't stifle the laughter any longer.  She could feel him starting to stir behind her and was unsure it was his own sound or her giggling that caused him to wake up.  His movement only made his predicament more obvious to her as he continued to rub against her while readjusting himself.

"What's so funny, Love?" he asked curiously still sounding a little groggy.

"Ummm," she continued to giggle.  "Nothing?"

Finn seemed to be suddenly aware of his situation.  After a brief moment, he pulled Rory onto his lap into the midst of it.  Her giggling had turned to surprise now that she was face-to-face with him.  She could still feel him under her, and before she could give it a second thought, her lips were firmly planted on his.  At first, the kiss was filled with lust but settled into a sweet, sensual kiss.

"Must have been a damn good dream, although, I'm not sure if it was as good as mine," Rory said with a sly grin.  Finn raised his brows, and just as it seemed he was about to say something, she quickly changed the subject because she wasn't quite ready to give him the details of their lustful adventures in her dream last night.  "Ok, time for presents!"

"I've got to take a shower first," he replied.

"Make sure it's a cold one," she suggested with a wink.

 _He must have been having one hell of a dream,_ she thought as she tried to calm herself.  After her own dream and then feeling him, she figured she might need a cold shower, too.  Her body wanted more of Finn, yet her mind was screaming to wait.  _Stupid conscious giving me second thoughts about everything.  I knew my mind was right to tell me to wait.  I needed to try to think this through, and clearly, his presence was extremely distracting.  All I could think about was when he drew me onto his lap, and NO!  You can't just rush into anything.  There are a lot of factors to consider_ , she thought.

Rory figured the best way to sort all of this out was to get back to the Hollow.  She needed to clear her head for a few days before she made up her mind about Finn.  If she was going to start anything, she wanted it to be with a clear conscious and level head.  She started to feel bad about wanting to go away for a few days because she'd been enjoying her time snowed in with him.  It felt like hanging out with her best friend, who had suddenly become a possible love-interest.

As she was admiring the holiday décor that Finn had arranged, she came to the realization that she didn't have anything to give him in return.  Rory started scouring the suite for paper and a pen.  _This is a hotel, it's got to be here somewhere!_ She thought as she rummaged through the drawers and on tables.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed.  The desk drawer in her room contained some very nice stationary and a couple of pens.  She put on her thinking cap and mustered up all of her artistic skill.  She wasn't much of an artist, but it would have to do for the time being since nothing was open, not even the shops at The Plaza.  Once she was satisfied with her gift, she put it into one of the small bags that contained necessities Finn had gotten for her the day before.  She was hoping to sneak it under the tree while he was still showering.

Opening the door, she crept down the stairs and kept a watchful eye for Finn in the main room.  She didn't see or hear him, so she stealthily moved towards the tree and quickly set her present next to the others.  Out of nowhere, Finn came up behind her and scared the daylights out of her, making her jump about a foot.

"Oh, my god!  Where the hell did you come from?" Rory exclaimed.

"The shower.....hence the towel," he replied with a chuckle and pointed to his waist.

 _Damn!  I hadn't noticed the towel.  He's just evil_ , she thought as she got a good look at him.  Of course, she'd seen him naked before, but not like this.  She found the urge to pick up where they'd left off before the cold shower.  _Focus_ , she chastised herself silently.

"I think maybe you should get dressed," she suggested with a wink.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked slyly.

"You really want to keep me waiting?" she replied with a pouty look.

"Are you sure?" he said and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

Rory was pressed up against his bare chest and could feel herself melting with his touch.  She knew if she looked into his eyes, it would be the end of her.  She'd no longer be responsible for her actions because she'd be completely under his spell.

"Finn....." her voice trailed off.

"Yes, Love?" he replied and place his finger under her chin.  He gently guided her head up to look into her eyes.

 _I'm a goner_ , she thought as she watched his lips move toward hers.  She closed her eyes in anticipation of the ground-breaking kiss that she assumed was on its way, but it wasn't.  His lips gently met hers in a sweet, tender kiss, and immediately, her body was filled with electricity and sparks.  Just as the kiss ended, her body returned to a calmer state of being.

"Finn," she tried a second time.

"I think I know what you're going to say," he said.

"You do?"

"There's this connection between us," he began.

"Yes, and don't you think it's....."

"Weird!" they said at the same time.  They both started laughing.

"Good to know we're on the same page," she replied.

"It's doesn't mean that I don't want to sweep you off your feet and do things to you that would put us both on the naughty list," he confessed.

"In that case, you definitely need to get dressed," Rory said with a wink and smile.

"If you insist," Finn replied.

"Begrudgingly, I do," she answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

**********************************************************

Finn knew it was best for him to get changed.  He had picked up some new clothes for himself since he really didn't want to wear the same suit three days in a row.  He put them on, but could only think about Rory.  Although he didn't want her to leave, he knew that he needed to take a day or two away to really think about everything.  While they certainly connected with each other, there was a complicated past to consider.  Being around her made concentrating so much more difficult.

When he came back into the main room, he saw her appear to be hanging up her phone from a call.

"It looks like the roads are finally open, so I can get back in time to catch Christmas dinner with Mom and Luke," Rory said.

"Then I guess we'd better get you packed up so you can hit the road," he recommended with a soft smile.  _Or you can just stay here with me,_ he thought longingly.  _Why am I so hung up on this?  How does she seem to have this hold over me already?  C'mon, Finn!  Get it together!_

"Are you sure?  I mean, I don't want to just up and leave you all alone for Christmas," she replied.

"No need to worry about me," he said.  "You go get your things together, and I'll call for a car to bring you back to Stars Hollow."

"I can just catch the train back to Hartford and have my mom pick me up."

"Oh, I'll have none of that.  And for suggesting such a thing, you're going back in style......a limo," he jokingly warned.

"Ok, I give.  I learned my lesson long ago that arguing with you is futile," she said with a grin.

While he called his car service, she went upstairs to pack the few things he'd given her.  He was starting to feel a little disappointed about not spending the rest of the holiday with her, but her family was expecting her home to celebrate with them.  His was on another continent, and he was ok with that.  He'd already come up with a plan to watch movies and order some room service.

Finn found a bag to carry her presents from him.  As much as he'd loved to see the expression on her face as she opened them, he hoped they'd have a bigger impact in his favor away from him.  He didn't have to try very hard to figure something out for her when he shopped the day before.  It was almost as if they'd jumped right out at him.  Not even his mom had been that easy to shop for.

He noticed there was still something sitting under the tree in a little bag, and at that point, he realized that she was leaving him some sort of present when he scared her.  He decided not to let curiosity get the best of him, and left it for after Rory departed.  He knew she didn't have much time to do anything, so he was anxious to see what she'd come up with for him.

"Ok, Finn, I think I've got everything," she said as she came down the stairs with her bags.

"The car should be here in about five minutes," he replied.

Rory set her bags down and walked over to him.  As she neared, he held out his arms and encircled her waist when she was close enough.  She reached up to drape her arms around his neck in return.

"What will we do until then?" she asked suggestively.

 _This Sheila is pure evil, and I love it_ , he thought as he smiled back, wagging his brows.

Before Rory could say anything in response, he kissed her, and, as much as he wanted it to lead to other things, he made it a very sensuous kiss.  It was the type he wanted her to remember all the way back to Stars Hollow.  He knew he was going to remember this for days to come.  A moment later, he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket.  He didn't want to let her go, but he knew they both needed time to clear their heads.

"I'm afraid the car is here, Love," he said with a saddened tone.

 _She seems to be disappointed as well_ , he thought.

"I'll walk you down," he offered and picked up her bags.

The two left the suite, arm-in-arm, as they went down to catch Rory's car.  Finn handed the bags to the driver, who put them in the backseat.  They stood near the open door, and the snow began to fall once again.  This wasn't the heavy stuff that already coated the city, it was a lighter snow.

"Before you go, I've got a quick question for you," he said.

"What's what?"

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

"I'm not really sure.  I hadn't actually thought that far ahead, but I'm not sure about making those plans right now," she replied.

"I get it," he agreed.  "Just something to keep in mind."

He gave her a big smile, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered in his ear.

"I know," he replied with a wink.  "Be sure to let me know you made it home safely.  I'm worried about the snow starting up again."

"I will," she said as she got into the car.  "Bye, Finn."

"Bye, Love," he replied and closed the door.  He watched the car drive off and went back upstairs when he realized just how cold he was from standing outside without a jacket.  When he was back in the suite, he added more logs to the fire.  Then, he called down for some food and plotted the rest of his day.  With Rory well on her way back home, he didn't really have the drive to do much of anything.  He settled on a line-up of movies to watch for his own holiday marathon, which would be capped off with _Die Hard._

Before he got too engrossed in the first movie, he quickly called his parents to wish them a happy Christmas, but he was unable to reach them, so, he left a voicemail.  It wasn't surprising since they were likely at a party without their phones on them.  He went back to his movie viewing, and room service showed up about half-way through.  He nearly tripped over the lone package that sat under the tree.

 _I'd nearly forgotten about this_ , he thought with a glimmer of excitement.  He hadn't realized just how lonely he'd been feeling, and it made him a little depressed.  It was like a happiness hangover.

 _Dammit, get yourself together_ , he chastised silently.  _You've got to be able to carry on like a normal person, and not like this eat at you_.  He assumed tomorrow would be easier since he would go back to a more normal schedule and have work to distract him.  He knew he needed to really think about how things could play out with Rory.  The complicated history played into all of this and could have a serious impact on friendships that had been around longer than she'd been in his life.

Once he finished his dinner, he decided to grab the bag that was under the tree.  He was extremely curious as to what was in there and was surprised there was anything at all since he didn't really expect something in return.  Leave it to Rory to succeed where almost every other woman had failed with him in the past.  They had always expected him to give, give, give, and not even _offer_ something in return, aside from their bodies, which wasn't the point.  It wasn't ever a reciprocal relationship.  He'd added it to the growing list of reasons to give it a go with her.

Finn opened the bag and saw some papers inside.  He pulled them out, realizing they were dog-eared together.  From the looks of it, she'd made him some sort of coupon book with the hotel's stationary.  At first, he was a little confused, so he started looking through.  The first entry was simply a phone number, and when he checked it against the number he had for Rory in his phone, it matched.

 _Why in the world would she think she had to give me her number_ , he wondered.  _I bet she thinks that I deleted it.  At the very least, it seems she wants to keep in touch._   A smile spread across his face, and he texted her.

 **Finn** : Did you really think I'd deleted your number from my phone?

 **Rory** : How was I supposed to know you'd be a sentimental sap and keep it?

 **Finn** : Is that what you think I am?

 **Rory** : Oh, no, not the Infamous Aussie Finn!

 **Finn** : Very funny.  How's your ride?

 **Rory** : I'm getting close to home.  The snow seems to have let up mostly.

 **Finn** : That's good.  Let me know when you get there, so I know you're safe.

 **Rory** : I promise to let you know the minute I get there.  We can also talk later tonight if you'd like.

 **Finn** : I'll see if I can find time in my busy schedule.

 **Rory** : I'd feel so very special if you can squeeze me in.

If someone else read this conversation, they wouldn't get the humorous exchange.  He added her sense of humor to the ever-growing list of positive traits.  He continued to flip through the book, seeing homemade coupons for movie nights and other outings.  There was even one for 'snuggle bucks', and at first, he wasn't quite sure about them.  He chuckled when it finally dawned on him that they were for actual snuggles.  While it wasn't something he'd normally enjoy, he was looking forward to cashing that one in because he'd get to hold her once again.  The very last one was for dinner and a movie, which sounded very much like a date to him.  It made his stomach do a little flip with excitement.

 _Is this the path she thinks we need to take?  It certainly seems as if she wants to give it a try_ , he thought.  Then again, she may decide against the whole thing altogether.  Nothing led me to believe that, so I shouldn't let this bother me so much.  A few days apart to clear our heads is really the best thing for both of us.

*************************************************

Rory had decided to wait until she got home to open her presents.  She was anxious about them, but it seemed like the right thing to do, and she wanted some privacy.  The ride was slow, at first, but zipped along after texting with Finn for a few minutes.  The car pulled into her mother's driveway, and the door was opened for her to exit.  She grabbed her bags, thanked the driver, and went inside.

"My daughter has returned from being trapped in the snowy tower in the big city!" Lorelai said as she bounded towards the door to greet her daughter.

"Yes, Mom, I'm back from The Plaza," Rory replied.

"Let me look at you," she said as she grabbed her by the shoulders.  "You have this glow about you.  Are you sure you didn't get trapped at a spa?"

"No, I did not.  I'd like to go drop off my stuff, and then we can string up cranberries and popcorn."

"I ate the popcorn, and we don't have anymore," Lorelai admitted.

"Oh," she replied with disappointment.  It had always been one of her favorite things to do.  Rory began walking toward her bedroom.

"Where did all of this stuff come from?  Did you buy out the shops at the hotel?" her mom asked.

"Someone thought that I needed some stuff since I was stuck there," Rory answered vaguely.

"What about this bag of presents?  Are they for me, your dear mother, who gave you life?"

"If you must know, they are for me from the same person," she said trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Oh, really?  Just what happened in the big city?" Lorelai pressed.

"Nothing," she avowed.  "Now, let's get to our own presents!"

"Alright, if you insist, but I get mine first!" she said and left her daughter's room.

 _Oh, crap!_ Rory thought.  _I need to text Finn._

 **Rory** : I made it home just fine about ten minutes ago.

 **Finn** : Glad to hear you are safe.

Slipping her phone into her back pocket, she went into the living room with the bag of presents she's retrieved from her closet.  Rory knew better than to put the presents out beforehand because sometimes Paul Anka liked to chew them.  She quickly set them under the tree, and Lorelai began sorting them into piles.  Finally, her mom set a wrapped bone in front of the dog, who promptly ran away from it. "Red bows are on the list of things he doesn't like, Luke," Lorelai said with disdain.

"I couldn't find the list.  It wasn't in the fridge where it normally is," he replied in defense.

"How many years have you known this?  Now, Paul Anka is without a present.  He's never going to forgive us for this," she warned.

"I'll just take the bow off," he replied as he ripped it off the package. "See, no more red bow!"

"It's going to take years to earn back his trust," Lorelai said continuing her bit.

"Hey, Mom, why don't you open the one from me," Rory interjected to distract her mother, who complied with her request and ripped open the package.

The family turned their attention back to celebrating Christmas.  About fifteen minutes later, the floor around the tree looked more like a tube of wrapping paper had exploded.  Rory started collecting the shreds in a garbage bag in an attempt to clean up a little bit.  Everyone moved into the kitchen, where Luke had prepared a wonderful holiday meal.

After eating, Rory excused herself to her room.  She felt a twinge of excitement when she pulled out the gifts from Finn.  They were impeccably wrapped with the same paper.  A couple of them were quite heavy, and based on their shape, she suspected they were books.  She put on some holiday music quietly and opened the first present.  It was a paper library candle.  She took a sniff and was instantly brought back to the delightful smells of the older books and manuscripts housed in the Yale libraries.

 _Wow, this is amazing_ , she thought.  _Where in the world did he get this?_

The second present was a journal with a very nice pen.  She'd definitely put it to good use since her journal for this year was nearly used up and she hadn't gotten a new one yet.  The other two presents, as she suspected, were books, and they were about strong female types and their backstories.  One of them was on her radar, but the other was unknown to her.

 **Rory** : Thank you!  These are perfect!

 **Finn** : I'm glad you like them.

 **Rory** : Where did you find that candle?  It reminds me of the libraries at Yale!

 **Finn** : That's my little secret.

 **Rory** : Later tonight, I'm going to light it and start one of the books you got for me.

 **Finn** : Sounds like a relaxing evening for you.

 **Rory** : What are your plans?

 **Finn** : I've got a big date.

 **Rory** : Oh?

She could feel the disappointment sinking in.

 **Finn** : With my favorite Christmas movie, _Die Hard_.

There was an immediate sense of relief.  _Thank god, it's just a movie_ , she thought because she wasn't sure that he was still feeling the same.  There was an incredible connection between them, but now that they had been apart, she doubted he'd still feel the same.  There was still the major fact that he was her ex-boyfriend's best friend.  She'd let Logan go, and had to come to terms with it.

Now, she was facing a complicated situation with feelings stirring for Finn. The sexual tension was almost unbearable and definitely made it hard for her to focus while she was there.  Rory knew she needed to take a few days to really figure out what she wanted.

*********************************************

After an extended weekend, Finn went back to work on Tuesday.  He found it hard to concentrate at first but soon got back into the rhythm of his office.  By the end of the week, he was happily back into a nice groove.  Although they'd exchanged quite a few texts, he wasn't any closer to figuring out where he stood when she left, or where he was at in the whole process.  He'd narrowed down his apprehension to one thing: Logan.  He knew how strongly his best friend felt about Rory, but he couldn't deny his own feelings and the connection they shared being locked up for a couple of days because of the snow.  Besides all of that, there was this incredible amount of sexual tension.

At the end of the week, Finn even went out for drinks with some of his colleagues, although it wasn't the same happy hour he'd frequented before.  Previously, he'd drank with them at company parties and a few other functions, but not like this.  He had no idea what he'd been missing because they were a lot of fun, not to mention the fact, they helped keep his mind from wandering to Rory all night.  By the time he'd had a few drinks, he had started checking his phone every few minutes to see if she'd messaged him.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?  You got some booty call for tonight?" Jordan asked.

"No, it's nothing," he replied trying not to blush.

"Oh, c'mon, Man!  Last week you had your head up in the clouds and now you're checking your phone every thirty seconds," Manny prodded.  "Who is she?"

"That turned out to be the worst date ever," Finn explained.  "I felt like Roxane from Cyrano.  I chatted with one person, but a different woman showed up.  Just another gold-digger."

"How do _you_ have trouble getting women?" Jordan asked curiously.

" _Getting_ them is not the problem.  I could take home any woman I want, but it's finding an interesting, intelligent Sheila who's not after me for my money that is the issue," he expounded.

"That doesn't explain why you're checking your phone so frequently.  I mean, if the date you had over the weekend was so terribly, who's got you chained to your phone?" Manny inquired.

Finn didn't want to explain himself or give too much away at this point.  He didn't even know what was going on, or if there ever would be anything.  Checking his phone had almost become a nervous tic, as he was anxiously awaiting any sort of message from Rory.  He decided not to say anything, but it was too late because Jordan ripped the phone out of his hand and started snooping around.  He tried to retrieve it, but his friend kept it far enough away.

He waited impatiently for his phone to be returned.  Jordan and Manny were having far too much fun trying to figure out who the mystery woman was.  He watched as they scrolled and opened different apps.  A smile grew on Manny's face.  He turned the phone towards Finn to reveal Rory's picture.

"Who is this beauty, and is she single?" Manny questioned.

Blood began rushing to Finn's face as he felt his cheeks turning an incriminating shade of red.  _How in the world did they figure it out so quickly_ , he wondered.  The phone was yanked from Manny's hands by Jordan, who pulled up Finn's messages.

"I bet that's Rory," Jordan suggested.  "Look at these messages."

"Ok, guys, that's enough," Finn was starting to feel angry.  He didn't want people snooping into his personal life, let alone ogling Rory.  He snatched his phone back and set it next to his drink.

"Sorry, Finn," Manny apologized.  "Why are you so worked up?  We were just having a little fun."

"I know, but it's just a really complicated situation.  That's all," Finn clarified.

"If you like her, just go for it, Dude!" Jordan said.

"You never know unless you try," Manny added.

 _They are right,_ he thought.  _I don't care what Logan thinks.  He had his chance, and now, he's with Odette_.

"Thanks, guys," he said in gratitude.

"Gentlemen, the party can begin as I have arrived!" Jimmy, another one of Finn's co-workers, said as he arrived late.  He started giving a round of high fives and handshakes.

"Jimmy!" Manny shouted in return.

"Manny, I've told you a million times that _Jimmy is dead_!  This is the era of James," he replied sternly.  "So, what did I miss?"

"The first two rounds, Mate," Finn replied with a laugh.  "Got here just in time to buy us another!"

"Well, Finn, here, was just telling us about the hot date he had this weekend," Jordan chimed in.

Jimmy was the last person with whom Finn wanted to share his personal life, especially his love life.  He was the worst when it came to women and was well on his way to being a bachelor for life.  He was a little irritated that Jordan would even say anything since Jimmy was the cause of the demise of his previous relationship.  He didn't give the best advice in the world but could talk a dog off a meat truck with his persuasive ways. 

"Finny, you had a hot date?  Feel free to elaborate on that and any pictures are much appreciated," Jimmy said suavely.

"I did not have a hot date, in fact, the date I did have was wretched.  The girl was a gold-digger, and not even very good at it," Finn explained in hopes of pacifying Jimmy's curiosity, but knew it likely wouldn't.

"Something happened, even if your date was a flop.  I can see it written all over your face," he prodded.  Jimmy had this incredible way of reading people, and Finn despised that about him.

"What about that hot chick on your phone and all the texts?" Jordan added.

 _Fucking Jordan!  He's got such a big mouth, especially with Jimmy,_ Finn thought.

Jimmy ripped the phone off the table and began searching for the information.

"Oh, here she is," he said.  "I bet this is the one!"

Finn's face gave him his answer.

"You don't want to have anything to do with this!  She wants commitment and a nice little family," Jimmy started.  "Dude, you're carefree and can do whatever the hell you want.  You answer to no one!"

"She's just an old friend from college," Finn replied trying to play off her importance.  Jimmy returned his phone to the table.

"Man, this woman is trouble, and you won't be able to do anything like this ever again!  She'll wrap you in her web and sink her fangs in, too!  Look around you," Jimmy instructed and pointed all over the bar.  "See it?  That's a room full of horny, beautiful women who will do anything you want in bed without a second thought.  No more guys' night out.  No more poker games on the weekends!"

"Jimmy, you know I don't play poker," Finn replied.

"James.  Call me James.  Jimmy's what my mom calls me, and trust me, I don't want some girl screaming that out in bed!"

Finn sat silent for a few minutes, while his friends started buying into Jimmy's propaganda.  _Could he be right,_ he wondered.  _I've been flying solo for so many years, I'm not sure if I'd be able to commit to one person like that_.

"Look at Manny," Jimmy went on.  "The poor sap fell victim to the feminine wiles.  Now, he's got a wife and a kid on the way.  He hasn't been out in three months, but the old ball and chain is staying with her mother for the weekend for some stupid women-only retreat.  It's the _only_ reason he gets to come out.  Is that what you want, Finn?"

 _No, that's not Rory at all_ , Finn contemplated.  _She likes to be free to do whatever she wants as well.  Why is he making me overthink all of this?  I will not succumb to his negativity.  He wants everyone else to be just as unhappy as him!_

Finn's phone buzzed as it sat on the table, and he quickly snatched it up before anyone else.

 **Rory** : What are you doing?

 **Finn** : At a bar with a few guys from work.

 **Rory** : Picking up redheads?

 **Finn** : Oh, you know I don't do that anymore.  I'm more of a brunette man these days.

 **Rory** : Is that so?

 **Finn** : Can I call in about twenty minutes?  I've got to settle my tab, and I don't want certain people eavesdropping.

 **Rory** : Sure, if you haven't found the woman of your dreams.

Signaling for the waitress, he began pulling out his wallet.  He handed her his card as soon as she came back.

"Oh, Mr. Big Spender Bossman is picking up the tab," Jimmy quipped.

"No, just have to get home.  I've got a lot of things going on this weekend," Finn lied.

"I think you're leaving to talk to your new girlfriend," he teased condescendingly.  "Look, fellas, it's already begun!"

The waitress came back just in time.  Finn signed the receipt and left a generous tip.  He was trying to stay calm, but sometimes Jimmy could grate on his nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard.  _He's such an ass sometimes_ , he thought.  _I can't let him get into my head._

Once he arrived home, he quickly changed into a t-shirt and some lounge pants.  Before he called, he poured himself a glass of scotch and took a seat in his most comfortable chair.

"Hi, Finn," she said softly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good.  Things have been really busy since I've been helping my mom with the Dragonfly and spa annex, but I'm really enjoying the work.  It's a nice break from writing," she replied.

There was a pause.  Finn could start to feel the effects of the alcohol, and his inhibitions, what few he had, were slipping.  _I want her here right now_ , he thought.  _I need her in my arms._

"I can't stop thinking about you," he confessed.

"Really?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he replied trying to backtrack.  "The alcohol is making me say things I shouldn't say."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed.

"No, not like that.  I mean, I want to say so many things to you, but I don't know if you feel the same way," he clarified.

"Well, in all honesty, you have no idea how much _I_ wanted to...." he voice trailed off before she could finish her thought.

"You wanted to what?" he asked flirtatiously.

"You know," she answered sounding a little embarrassed to admit what she wanted.

"It's ok, Love," he reassured her.  "The sexual tension was abundant, and I wanted that, too."

"Is that what your dream was about?"

" _Maybe_ ," he said with a knowing chuckle.  She laughed in return.

"Mine, too," she admitted.  "It was really hot!"

"You aren't helping my situation at all," he warned suggestively.

"Maybe we should just sleep together," she proposed.  "You know, just to get it over with.  Break the tension, so it's not a factor in all of this."

"Oh, I _do_ like that option," he happily agreed and paused.  "So, what are you wearing?"

Rory laughed.  "I didn't mean over the phone, Finn!"

"Let's meet in Hartford."

"Tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

"It's nearly ten and by the time you get there, it'll be tomorrow!" she said.

"You have a point," he conceded.

"Besides, I've got to help my mom again tomorrow," she added.

"Then, I will leave you to your bed, Love," he said begrudgingly.  He felt like he could talk to her all night, even if it was about nothing at all.  Finn loved hearing the sound of her voice, but he was sure the booze was enhancing the feeling.

"I'll text you tomorrow," she said.  "Goodnight, Finn."

He hung up from his call and felt his mood instantly drop.  He'd forgotten to ask her about Sunday night, so he made a mental note to ask tomorrow.  He was pretty sure he had made up his mind and wanted to give more than friends a shot.  _I don't have to say anything to anyone right away.  Everyone else is wrapped up in their own lives with weddings, proposals, and starting families_ , he thought.  _We can just see how things go, and cross that bridge when we get there._   After finishing his scotch, he climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile across his face.

***********************************

Late Sunday morning, Rory woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes coming from the kitchen.  It was unusual for Luke to be home, so she was confused about the odors wafting into her room.  She threw on a robe and walked out to find to-go containers with Luke's breakfast packed neatly inside.

"About time you got up, sleepy head," Lorelai chirped.

Her high-pitched voice irritated the dull pain that had taken up residence in her head.  The night before, she'd been out drinking with Lane for some very much needed girl time.  After she got home, she started on a bottle of wine and finished it when she started texting with Finn.  Knowing that her mom wouldn't give unbiased advice, Rory turned to her best friend to try to sort through the problem.  Unfortunately, by the end of the night, she was no closer to a decision than she was before they went out.

"Morning, Mom," Rory replied.  "Why are you so chipper?"

"Because I get to see my best friend tonight!" she squealed.

"Sookie?  I thought she was super busy right now?"

"She called this morning, and they are totally free tonight," Lorelai answered excitedly.  "Luke and I are leaving this afternoon, so, that leaves you on your own for tonight."

"I'm glad you get to spend some time with Sookie and Jackson," she responded.  "I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?  I know you've had a lot on your mind lately....." she trailed off.

"I promise, Mom.  I'll be _fine_ ," she asserted.  "Now, give me the food and coffee, and nobody gets hurt!"

After eating, Rory's slight hangover started to subside, and she quickly checked her phone to see exactly what she did the previous night.  She remembered texting with Finn, but couldn't remember all of the details.  About four messages in, she started blushing because she definitely wouldn't say those kinds of things sober.  As she continued reading, she started thinking about the dream she had, and just how hot it was.

For the next few hours, Rory tried to distract herself with various books, laundry, and some light house cleaning.  It did nothing for her, even with her favorite music playing through the speaker in the kitchen.  She went upstairs to help her mom pack, but Lorelai had already packed her herself and Luke.  She wanted to be ready to go as soon as he came home from the diner.  Rory went back downstairs to continue her quest for distractions to no avail.

Somehow, Logan started to creep into her thoughts.  He'd been the main reason she'd held back with Finn, even though everything else pointed in his direction.  She wasn't sure how he'd take any of this.  After all, he was the reason she knew Finn and was friends with him.  Rory knew that she'd let him go, and it shouldn't matter, but on some level, it seemed to play too big of a role.  It certainly wasn't fair to Finn, yet the nagging thought wouldn't leave.

Before she had the chance to overanalyze the situation for the millionth time, her phone began buzzing.  It was Finn calling her.  She answered.

"Hey, Finn!"

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"The hangover was dull and short-lived thankfully," she replied happily.

"You were quite the saucy minx last night," he said playfully.

"Must have been the wine," she responded, trying to play it off, but from reading the texts, she had been much more open than she normally was.  She knew it was much more than the wine talking last night.  It was an extension of her very steamy dream.

"In vino veritas."

 _Damn_ , she thought. _He's right_.  She could feel herself blushing and was thankful he couldn't see it.

"I plead the fifth."

"By taking that plea, you've basically incriminated yourself.  You know that, right?" he asserted.

"Not necessarily," she half-heartedly argued.  Rory knew she wouldn't win this one.

"I can hear it in your voice, and you know it's true," he chuckled.

"Anyway....." she started in an attempt to change the subject, and Finn laughed some more.

"Oh, you want to change the subject," Finn began.  "Have you given tonight any thought?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly.

"And?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm just not sure about all of this, Finn," she said plainly.

"What's hold you back?"

"What do you think?"

"Rory, he's moved on, and so should you," he suggested.

 _Finn was right again, but how do I push it out of my mind?_ she wondered.

"I know," she said.  "I want to, I really do.  There's just this stupid niggling in the back of my mind."

"What else are you going to do for the holiday?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing.  I was going to hang out with my mom since Luke usually passes out by ten," she replied.  "Now, they are going to see some friends out of town."

"Then why don't you spend it with me?  We can get some ridiculously expensive meal wherever you want and ring in the new year with a bottle of Dom," he proffered.

"I don't really want to go anywhere," she said and got lost in her own thoughts for a moment.  _Maybe I should just invite him here_ , she thought.  _No, he wouldn't want to hang out in Stars Hollow.  There's nothing exciting to do here, and definitely not anything fancy to eat._

Then Rory heard her mom calling to her from upstairs.

"I hate to cut this short, but my mom needs me for some reason," she stated.  "We can chat in a little while, ok?"

"Sure, whatever you want," he replied sounding a bit colder than before.  "Bye, Love."

She hung up and stood there for a minute.  She'd noticed the sudden change in tone.  Rory began worrying that she'd given him the wrong idea about whether or not she wanted to ring in the new year with him.  Her mother's insistent voice brought her back to reality, and she quickly went upstairs to find out what she needed.

After assisting Lorelai, Rory said her goodbyes to her mom and Luke.  She was very happy they were able to spend some time with their friends.  They had all been far too busy, and fortunately, the stars had finally aligned in their favor.  Her mom was always happier after spending time with her best friend.

Rory said down in front of the television to watch some Lifetime channel classics.  She'd had the urge to watch _Co-Ed Call Girl_ , and now was the time to view the movie uninterrupted.  The last three times, something had come up that required her immediate attention, or Lorelai would distract her with some sort of new junk food.  With her mom gone for the night, she opted for some Indian food and called Al's since that was their world cuisine of the day.

Once she settled onto the couch, she realized it had been over two hours since she talked to Finn.  Looking at her phone, there were no new messages either.  _Crap!  I hadn't really given him an answer about tonight_ , she thought as she replayed their conversation in her mind.  _I pretty much made it sound like it was a no.  Oh, god!  I've got to get ahold of him!  Don't let it be too late!_

Panicking, she quickly retrieved her message thread and promptly texted him.

 **Rory** : I'm so sorry we got cut short earlier!  I hope it's not too late to talk about tonight!  Call me as soon as you get this!

She stared at her phone, willing it to start ringing.  When it didn't immediately start playing _Down Under_ , his ringtone on her phone, she went into the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee.  She needed something to help calm her nerves.

After not-so-patiently waiting for her life's blood to finish brewing, Rory grabbed a cup and poured herself some. She could hardly stand it anymore, so she decided to call him.  It went immediately to voicemail.

 _Oh, crap!  I totally blew it!  He's mad at me and turned off his phone completely!_  She thought as she ran through worst case scenarios.  _I bet he's gone out to find himself a beautiful girl, who wouldn't stupidly turn him down for New Year's Eve._   She slumped into the chair at the table, sipping her coffee.  _Maybe he was just in a bad spot, I'll try again._   The result was the same as the first, and her call went directly to voicemail.

This kind of thing was beyond coffee's healing properties, so Rory moved onto the bottle of bourbon.  She poured herself a nip and drank it down in one swallow.  She did the same with a second and third glass.  Just as she was pouring a fourth, the doorbell scared her back to reality.  She leaped out of the seat and bounded for the door.  When she got there, she was disappointed to find it was a delivery driver from Al's with her meal.

 _I'll try one last time.  If I don't get through, I'll have to accept that it wasn't meant to be_ , she thought.  With fingers crossed, she called Finn once more only to get his voicemail.  Damn, his voice sounds nice, she silently lamented.  The disappointment had settled in, making her unable to eat the food she'd ordered.  Instead, Rory probed the freezer for ice cream, which Lorelai always had on hand.  Under several bags of tater tots, she found the wallowing pint.  There was always one hidden in case of an emergency, and this was such an instance.

Grabbing a spoon from the drawer, she went into the living room.  She located _An Affair to Remember_ and put it into the DVD player.  After starting it up, she opened the ice cream and dug in.  When the pint was nearly gone, she checked her phone one last time.  _Oh, what the hell_ , she thought and dialed Finn's number.  This time it rang once but went to voicemail without a second chime.  Rory grabbed the pint container and spoon to bring into the kitchen.

For the second time today, Rory nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell.  She wasn't expecting anyone this late, so she cautiously went over to the front door.  She couldn't make out the shape behind the frosted glass, but her stomach did a little flip.  _No_ , she thought in disbelief.  _It couldn't be!_

On the other side, she saw it was actually Finn.  He was standing on her porch with a bottle of champagne in his hand and had a sheepish grin on his face.  Rory hadn't opened the door all the way, and said, "Wait right there!"

Closing the door in his face, she raced to her room and shuffled through her bottom desk drawer until she found what she was looking for.  Grabbing it, she raced back to the door to open it a second time.  She stood up on her tiptoes to slide the gorilla mask over his head.

"There!" she laughed.  "That's better!  I almost didn't recognize you without it."

Finn began laughing as well and moved forward to wrap his arms around Rory's waist to bring her closer.  She felt herself beginning to melt in his arms, and rested her hands around the back of his neck.  She tried to make eye contact with him, but the mask had gone from joke to hindrance in about ten seconds flat.  Quickly she removed it and dropped it to the side.  Their lips met in a hungry, tender kiss.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this," he started.  "I was in the neighborhood...."

Before he could finish, she kissed him once more.  Rory was nearly shivering at this point and guided him inside.  She closed the door and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wasn't, and by the time I knew what I was doing, I was in my car headed toward Stars Hollow," he answered.

"You still could have called or texted," she chastised.

"That would have ruined the surprise," he replied with a sly grin.

"I texted and tried calling several times," she said.  "I thought you were ghosting me because I wouldn't answer about tonight."

"My phone's battery was nearly dead, and I forgot to grab my charging cable from my place," he explained.

Rory let out a sigh of relief, and he smiled in return.

"In the name of full disclosure, I wasn't sure what your answer was going to be.  I desperately wanted to see you, so, I took matters into my own hands and came to you instead," he confessed.

"I'm glad you did," she replied.

"You are?"

"Yes, I thought I'd messed up big time, and was essentially giving myself a pity party with bourbon and ice cream," she admitted.

"That does not sound like an appetizing combination."

"Not at the same time," she clarified.  "Crap!  It's almost time for the ball to drop!"

Leading Finn into the kitchen, she instructed him to open the bottle of champagne he brought with him while she got down some flutes.  Once the bottle was opened over the sink, he poured them each a glass, and they went into the living to catch the countdown.

"Three.....two.....one.....Happy New Year!" they said and clinked glasses.  Each took a drink, and Finn removed the glass from her hands and set them both on the coffee table.  He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other way around on the back of her head.  Rory kept hers encircled on his neck.  He was holding her as close to him as he possibly could when they kissed passionately.  They continued kissing until neither could breathe anymore and gently pulled away.  They looked into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.  At that moment, she knew she'd made the right decision.

"Happy New Year, Finn!"

"It's going to be a _very_ happy new year indeed!"


	3. Twilight in Paris

For the last few weeks, Rory had been going into the city on weekends.  Since she was still technically living at home, she didn't have her own space, and without a steady income, it was really her only viable option.  She'd applied for several jobs, mostly in and around New York City.  It wasn't just for Finn, as much of it stemmed from being stuck in Stars Hollow and how it made her start to feel nostalgic for her sticky-walled Brooklyn pad.  The apartment had symbolized her independence which had crashed all around her when she decided to become nomadic much like the infamous Jack Kerouac.  At that point, she had no ties and no real responsibility to adulthood.

The city's hustle, bustle, and everything in between had been comforting to her when she'd visited her favorite Aussie.  Each stay made her long for it more and more.  It also helped her realize that she needed to get back on her own two feet.  While she waited to hear back from interviews, she continued to help her mom with the Dragonfly and its spa annex.  Lorelai appreciated the cheaper help, and Rory enjoyed being employed.  It wasn't a permanent solution, but it sufficed for the moment and gave her a sense of purpose instead of wandering aimlessly.

Today, she beat her mother home and rushed into her room.  She began packing for another trip to Finn's for the weekend.  Rory was thankful she didn't have nearly as much to pack because he insisted on keeping her basic necessities.  This way, she wouldn't have to haul quite as much stuff back and forth.  At first, she scoffed, but eventually gave in when he assured her that she wasn't inconveniencing him in any way.  She finished packing before her mom got home, so she left a note on the table, and texted Finn.

 **Rory** : I'm on my way to the train station.  Can't wait to see you!

 **Finn** : You're off early.  Good thing I was planning on leaving early today!  I'll pick you up from the station.

 **Rory** : You don't have to do that.

 **Finn** : But it's my favorite part.

 **Rory** : You are too sweet!

 **Finn** : You can pay me back later tonight.

 **Rory** : As my mother would say..... _dirty_!

 **Finn** : Where's your mind, Ms. Gilmore?  I meant that it's your turn to do the dishes after dinner, but I like the way you think!

Rory was blushing a little bit, but it made her giddy at the same time.  Even though they talked almost every day, she counted down the days until she would see Finn in person.  She felt herself smiling just thinking about being held in his arms.  They didn't do anything particularly exciting, but being with him was more than enough for her.  Although, she was starting to suspect he was planning some big for her.  She didn't know when or what it was going to be.

***********************************************

Finn's heart skipped a beat when he saw the message from Rory pop up on his phone.  He'd never felt quite like this before, but he was okay with that and looked forward to hearing from her.  Fridays had become his short days at work, and no one in the office seemed to mind.  Everyone worked a little harder during the week, and they were handsomely rewarded at the end of the work week.  He looked forward to seeing her on the weekends, and if she had an interview during the week, she'd stay with him as well.

He cut out from work a little earlier than normal so he could go home and take a shower to freshen up before picking up Rory from the train station.  He got his regular message from her when she was about half an hour out, so he quickly readied himself and went down to the car that was waiting.  Finn had just enough time to grab a couple of coffees once he arrived.

"Finn!" she cried from half-way across the station.

Stand with his arms open, she practically leaped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck as his enveloped her.  She gave him a tender kiss that was interrupted by the barista calling his name for his order.  Rory walked over with him to the counter, and he handed her the coffee.

"You know me so well," she proclaimed with a chuckle.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

"I've missed you, too, Finn," she replied.

"Shall we?" he asked and offered his arm.

Rory slid her arm through his and snuggled into his side.  The couple made their way to the car that was waiting to take them back to Finn's.  His feeling of excitement had moved into the realm of content after they arrived back at his place.  He loved the calm he felt when she was with him, and, at the same time, it was the most exhilarating feeling.  She seemed to be completely at ease and went right into making herself at home by unpacking her small weekend bag.

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Rory asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"Order in?" he asked in reply.

"I've been craving some good Chinese," she responded.  "Stars Hollow has Al's, but it's not as good as the stuff here!"

"I still don't get why Al's Pancake World didn't change their name after they changed their menu," he said.

"Just all part of the small town quirky charm, I guess," she answered.

They both shared a laugh, and Finn handed her the menu to his favorite place for Chinese.  After a few minutes, she dialed the number and placed the order.  He listened as she made sure to order his favorites as well as her own, and it was always enough to feed ten people.  Between the two, they'd make a good dent in it, and what didn't get eaten would likely be leftovers the next day.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower while we wait for dinner," Rory announced.

"Need any help?" he asked suggestively.

"As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, someone's got to wait for the food," she replied with a chuckle.  He gave her a fake pout.  "I promise to make it up to you later!"

"I'm going to hold you to it!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she said with a smile.

Finn watched as she disappeared through the bedroom door and pulled out his computer.  He began researching a surprise trip he wanted to take Rory on for Valentine's day, which was coming up soon.  Knowing he didn't have to do anything big to surprise her made him want to do it even more.  He was so engrossed in his planning that he didn't even notice Rory had come up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said and quickly closed his laptop.

He hoped she hadn't seen what he was doing but he had no idea how long she'd been standing behind him.  The intercom alerted them from the arrival of their dinner.  _Oh, good!  I can distract her with food and a movie_ , he thought.  Finn jumped up and buzzed in the delivery person.  Rory got out a few utensils while he answered the door.

After dinner, the couple settled on the couch, which had become a bit of a routine for them.  Finn had learned how to enjoy nights in rather than going out.  They would take turns choosing which movie or program to watch, and tonight was his turn.  He chose _An American in Paris_ because it was one of his favorites, although, he'd never admit that to most of his guy friends.  He also knew that she enjoyed the classics.  Rory was comfortably sprawled across his lap, and he had his arms wrapped around her. 

 _This is perfect_ , he thought.

******************************************************

Rory boarded the plane with Finn right behind. 

"Are you going to tell me _where_ we're going?" she asked.

"That would ruin the surprise," he replied with a smile.

"When you said to bring my passport, I thought we were driving to Canada or something.  Maybe grab some poutine in Montreal.  I certainly didn't pack for all contingencies.  I'll look awfully silly in my boots and parka on a tropical beach because my boyfriend insisted on keeping everything a secret from me," she said with a fake pout.  _If all else fails, guilt them just like Mom taught me_ , she thought.

"Then, we'll look silly together because I didn't pack for a tropical island either!" he replied in a mockingly empathetic tone.

"Finn!" she jokingly scolded.

"I do know of a certain way for you to find out," he said with a wink.

"You, mister, have a very dirty mind!"

"All I meant was you could check the posted manifest near the cockpit.  What did you think I meant?"

"Or you could just tell me so I don't have to move from this cozy spot next to you," she said coquettishly with doe eyes and a Bambi voice.  She slid her hand up his leg teasingly.

"Damn!  You know my kryptonite!"

She smiled, reveling in her easy victory.

"We're going to Paris," he announced.

"As in France?"

"What other Paris would I be talking about?" he retorted.

"Paris, Texas.  Paris, Maine.  Paris.......Gellar," she answered with a smirk.

"Paris, France," he clarified.  "The latter is definitely _not_ a place I'd want to go!"

"You didn't have to do this.  I mean, we've only been going out for six weeks," she said.

"And we've been friends for how many years?" he reminded her.  "Doesn't a Parisian holiday sound like fun?" he countered.

"Of course but - "

"No buts.  Besides, I thought we could use a nice little vacation!" he replied confidently.

Arguing with Finn was futile, and Rory knew that from years of experience.  She was resigned to the fact that he'd continue to spoil her even though he knew he didn't need to do it.  She would freely admit that she missed the world travel she'd become accustomed to during her twenties and early thirties.  Almost certainly this trip would be very different from any other she'd taken to the city of lights.  If she'd learned anything in the short time she'd been with Finn, it was that he had a unique perspective.  Although she lived in New York City for years, he'd managed to teach her so much more than she ever knew.  It was always exciting to see someplace through someone else's eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute," she started.

"Yes, Love?"

"Is this what you were researching a couple weeks ago?"

"It may have been," he replied with a knowing smile.

"I should have known with the movie, too," she admitted.

"Thought that one would give it away for sure!"

"Maybe I was just a little too distracted by a certain someone," she said with a smile.

The couple settled in for a transatlantic flight.  Finn had some work he needed to get done before they landed, and Rory managed to keep herself occupied with some freelance pieces.  When she finished those, she began reading one of the books he'd give her for Christmas.  It kept her busy until a tray of food was waved near her.  She'd been so involved in the book, she'd nearly forgotten to eat.

Once they landed in Paris, they were driven to their hotel, Hotel de Crillon.  Rory was immediately in awe of the building.  _If it's this beautiful on the outside, I can only imagine what it looks like inside_ , she marveled.  She'd stayed in numerous post places over the years thanks to her grandma and Logan, but this one looked like a palace.  She knew it had to cost a small fortune to stay here and started to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked seeming to sense something wasn't right.

She didn't know how to tell him that she felt this was far too extravagant for their still fresh relationship.

"Are you ok?" he continued to prod.

"I'm fine, it's just....." She stopped not knowing how to word her feelings.

"You can't believe how beautiful this place is?"

"It is that....just.....maybe.....I think this is a bit much, you know?" she said quietly.

Finn stood and thought for a moment as he tried to discern her meaning.

"Oh, you mean it's too expensive?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, I mean, it's still so early for us.  I just think it's too much."

"I wanted to do something special, so don't think of it like that.  Don't worry about it, Love," he replied.

"I know, but -"

"Ah!  I said no buts!" he said with a wink.

"Ok, but for future reference, you don't _have_ to do things like this," she offered.

"I _choose_ to, so you just sit back and enjoy it!"

A smile spread across his face, and Rory continued to look around, soaking in all the details as they entered the hotel to check in.  Finn went up to the desk, and within a few minutes, he came back with the keys to their room.

"I hope you're not disappointed, but we ended up with a better room than what I had booked," he said.

"We got an upgrade?" she asked.

"In a sense, yes.  The room I originally tried to book was already taken, so I took the next best," he explained.  "Due to a last minute cancellation, I got the suite I had requested."

"Don't they have some sort of cancellation policy?  I mean, who would do that here?"

"Hotels like this are pretty guarded about their guest list, so I'm not sure who it was," he answered.  "Rich people, I tell ya!"

They both chuckled at the ironic joke.  Rory grabbed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Let's go see this 'upgrade'.  Although, I'm guessing any room at this place is bound to be amazing!"

****************************************

Finn loved to watch Rory's reactions to the things he'd generally taken for granted.  He had stayed in Paris hundreds of times before, so this place was nothing new to him, but through her eyes, it was like he was there for the first time.  Even though they'd barely been there, he knew this trip was going to be one to be remembered.  It made him more excited about the things he'd planned for this romantic escape.

Once they got to their suite, he watched as his girlfriend reacted to the ornate décor.

"Finn, this is.....wow!  It's more like a palace than a hotel!" she exclaimed and continued to look around in amazement.

"It is quite beautiful," he replied.  "I'm glad you like it."

"I do.  I love it!"

He pulled her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  She gave him a passionate kiss and let her fingers run through his disheveled curls.  He felt a fire within whenever she did that.  _I don't think she knows how much this turns me on_ , he thought.  Rory gently pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower to freshen up," she announced.

"Would you like some help?" he asked with a wink.  He couldn't resist an opportunity like that.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I can handle it myself," she replied with a smile.

"You can't blame a man for trying," he said with a chuckle.  "One of these times, you're going to take me up on the offer."

"Maybe," she said and give him another kiss.  "I promise to make it up to you later."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered.

Disappearing into the bathroom, he saw the door close behind Rory.  A few minutes later, he could vaguely hear the sound of the rain shower.  He realized he hadn't made any reservations for dinner, so he brought up the number for one of his favorite restaurants and made the necessary arrangements.  He was excited to share it with his girlfriend.

When he heard the shower stop, he hustled into the bathroom quietly with a towel for her.  He met Rory just as she stepped out of the shower.  Finn held open the towel for her, and she stepped into it.  He wrapped it around her and brought her close for a sensual kiss.  She returned his kiss, and he pulled her even closer to him.  He loved feeling her next to him and didn't want to let her go.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready for dinner," she said after breaking the kiss.  "You should go grab a quick shower yourself."

"I think I might need some help," he requested with a smile.

"I thought you knew better than to mess with a Gilmore girl's meals," she replied with a wink.

"Alright," he said with a hint of disappointment.

He couldn't help but think of the things he wanted to do to her now that they were in Paris.  He just couldn't get enough of the ravishing creature, but he knew the consequences if he interfered with Rory's dinner.  Somehow, it made him even more attracted to her because she wasn't afraid to be herself with him.

Once Rory had left the shower area, he stepped into the shower, letting the water cool off his libido.  It wasn't as if their whole relationship was purely physical, but he couldn't help craving more and more of her.  Much of it was due to the amazingly intimate connection they shared outside of the bedroom.  He just couldn't seem to get enough of his girlfriend, in all aspects.  This shower would help him focus on her during dinner.

After they were both ready to go, Finn led Rory to his favorite restaurant where they ate, drank, and chatted to their heart's content.  It was romantic and the perfect start to their Valentine's getaway.  He suggested they walk back to the hotel since it was a fairly nice night, and he loved a stroll through the city.

Finn opened the door to their suite.  He stepped back to let Rory go in before him.  He stepped up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.  She turned around and snuggled into him in an attempt to warm up.  It had been a chilly walk back to the hotel for the couple, and both desperately needed the warmth.  He helped her remove her jacket before taking his off and stood in the middle of the room in each other's arms.

About ten minutes later, Rory let her hand settle on Finn's cheek and kissed it.  At first, it was a slow, sensuous kiss, but quickly moved to one filled with a more fervent desire.  He could feel the flames begin to rise inside, and he wrapped his arms around her.  Her hands began roaming all over his body and her hungry caresses aroused him.  She seemed to know what she wanted.

Finn was surprised by her forwardness as she began to remove his shirt.  He obliged and lifted his arms up to help her get it off.  He returned the gesture, pulling her shirt over her head.  She pressed herself against his bare chest causing electricity at her touch.  His arms were wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let her go.  Rory kissed him with a ferocity that ignited a fire inside, and he wanted more.  She ended the kiss and flashed him a smile as she broke away from his embrace.

At first, he thought he must have done something wrong until he noticed her walking backward toward the bedroom.  She turned around and slid her pants down as she walked.  By the time she was to the door, Rory slipped out of her pants, leaving Finn a view from behind as she slipped out of his sight.

 _Damn!  This Sheila knows what to do to turn me on_ , he thought.

Before following her, he quickly locked the door.  When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Rory standing near the bed, clad in only a barely-there bra and matching panties.  She was beckoning him with one finger.  He quickly unbuckled his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor.  He stepped out of them, walking towards her.  They had been together before, but he'd never seen her so forward, and it was driving him wild.

When Finn was close enough, she grabbed him and pulled him close as she kissed him fervently.  He tried to wrap his arms around her, but Rory gently pushed him toward the bed causing him to lose his balance a little.  He managed to catch himself on the edge of the bed, and she sauntered over to him, giving him a look that he'd never seen before.  He wasn't sure what to expect.  He certainly didn't have her pegged as the type to dominate in the bedroom since their previous sessions were nothing like this.  It had always been more of a give and take type thing.

Standing between his legs, Rory leaned down to kiss him passionately, and to Finn, it felt almost aggressive.  He could feel his body responding to her every touch, anticipating the fire.  He had become aware of how tight his boxer briefs had suddenly become.  He couldn't resist it anymore and grabbed her with one arm around her waist and the other under her thigh, pulling it toward him.  A moan escaped her lips, fueling his desire even more as he pulled her other leg up on the other side so she was straddling him on the edge of the bed.  Firmly grabbing her ass, he continued to kiss her with fervor.

Rory settled onto Finn's lap, and he held her close.  Reaching up from behind, he caught her bra straps with his fingers and pulled them down on either side.  With one hand, he flicked the clasp open and she let it fall off her arms onto the floor.  Without wasting a second, he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.  She arched her back in pleasure, bracing herself with a hand behind his head.

Flicking her nipple with his tongue caused her to start driving her hips into him, and it made him even harder.  He switched sides, and she started moaning.  This sent Finn into overdrive.  His hips were grinding against hers until she stopped without warning.  She slid off his lap, standing up by the bed and began pulling down her panties, shimmying her hips until they hit the floor.  Then, she pulled him off the bed, pushing him down as well, exposing his arousal.

Finn groaned when she wrapped her hand around him, stroking up and down slowly.  _Fuck, this feels so damn good!_ he thought.  Next thing he knew, she'd pushed him back onto the bed.  He moved towards the middle and she crawled on top of him.  Teasing him, she straddled Finn, letting him rest against her center.  He could feel himself throbbing as she settled on his hips.  She was smiling mischievously as she gently slid forward, leaving is head at her entrance.  Rory rocked back and forth a couple of times, letting him rub along her slit before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"What do you want?" she asked enticingly.

A million fantasies flooded Finn's mind, yet he couldn't find the words to form a coherent thought.  Rory teased him by letting the tip graze against her center, and he could feel the wetness.  More than anything, he wanted to be deep inside, taking her places she'd never been before.  He was thoroughly turned on by her taking charge.  She hadn't been forceful, but she seemed to have a plan.  She took him in her hand again and he groaned.

"Mmmm, you like that?"

He nodded his head, and Rory guided him to the entrance where she slid down just enough to drive Finn wild.  She leaned forward, hands on his chest, gliding up and down.  With each stroke, she took a little more.

"Ahh, fuck," he moaned quietly.

"You want more?"

Grabbing her by the hips, he tried to take back some control, but she stopped him, resting just on the tip.

"Tell me what you want first," she ordered and started teasing him again.  He could hardly take it, and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to stave off the orgasm that was imminent.

"I want you to fuck me until you cum harder than you've ever done before," he replied quietly.

"Like this?" she asked as she buried his length deep inside her core and quickly came back up to the position she was in before.

"Don't tease me, Rory," he begged.  "Fuck me!"

She took him in again, and this time, began riding and grinding against him.  He matched her rhythm and grabbed her ass.  One cheek in each hand, he squeezed and pulled outward.  She settled into a heavy rocking motion as Finn's hands rested firmly on her hips.  He continued to push as deep as he could go, feeling her stroking from the inside.  It moved to a steady pulse as she contracted around him.  He could feel her starting to quiver, and she grabbed her breasts, pushing them upwards together.  When she tweaked her nipples between her fingers, he could feel the shockwaves pulsing from within.

Pulling her hips down harder onto his, he began to feel how close he was to his own release.  She managed to keep her rhythm steady, while her orgasm continued to rock her body.  Finn began to buck under her, securing her for the climax.  A couple more strokes and he'd reach the pinnacle of euphoric pleasure.  Just before he let himself go, he felt Rory start to quiver and shake a second time.  Her back arched as he thrust himself as deep as he could go.  He started to cum, and his eyes rolled back, leaving him in total darkness as he kept pumping.

"Ahhhhh," he nearly yelled.

"Oh, fuck, Finn!" she exclaimed as her body fell limp on top of him.

His cock was still throbbing when a third tidal wave rippled through her entire body.  She twitched a couple more times causing him to do the same, leaving them both breathless.  Neither could move and both seemed almost paralyzed by euphoria.

 _That was the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had!  I just want to keep going_ , he thought.  They'd had sex several times before, and somehow, this was better than all of those rolled into one.  Sure, they were good but did not compare.  He could count the times on one hand that he'd been able to go for a second round in the same night, and he didn't want this incredible feeling to end.

Normally, Finn would start to relax a bit after an orgasm, but this time was different.  When Rory started kissing him again, he felt himself getting harder.  He let his hands start to roam, settling on her hips.  Gently, he pushed her down on his growing erection.  She seemed to notice his arousal and followed his lead as she squeezed him.

"Feels like someone is ready for round two already," she whispered in a husky tone.

"You have no idea," he replied and pulled her to him, plunging himself deeper.

"Mmmmm," she purred and sat up, arching her back.

Rory tried to tease him, but he kept a firm hold on her hips to prevent it.  He wanted to stay buried deep inside her core.  She continued to ride him, grinding into him harder and harder with each stroke.  She fell forward, and he kept thrusting when he felt her begin to quiver.  It only spurred his desires, making him harder than he'd ever been.

Propping herself up a bit, she got back into the rhythm until Finn took a nipple into his mouth, teasing her and flicking his tongue across it.  Gently, he took it between his teeth, rolling it, and he could feel her wrapped around him tighter than before.  He switched sides, and she started shaking and pulsating from within.  He let go and pulled her hips down as he bucked against her, letting his orgasm hit new heights.  She sat up straight just before his release.  One more stroke caused her to collapse onto his chest as one final earthquake shook her body.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her, still thrusting into her as his second wave hit.  Once he'd finished, he kissed her sensually and relaxed onto the bed after the intensity began to wane.  It left them both limp.

"Wow.....just......wow," she said in nearly a whisper.

"I'll second that," he replied softly with a smile.

**************************************

"I'm going to grab our jackets from upstairs," Finn announced after finishing his breakfast.

"Ok, I'm going to grab another pastry and have some more coffee," Rory replied raising her cup towards him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

With a kiss on her cheek, he headed toward the elevator to retrieve their coats.  She picked up another small pastry and refilled her coffee.  She took a large bit of bread with chocolate and was in heaven.

"Mmmm," she said audibly.  _This is so good!_

Her mind had started to wander to the previous night while she waited for Finn to come back down.  She'd never had an experience with anyone that even came close to what happened with him.

 _What in the world came over me last night?  I'm not usually the type to take charge in that kind of situation, but something told me to just go for it,_ she thought.  _It was like I wasn't even me except it was and that was the best I've ever had!_

She continued to ponder the answer, and she kept coming back to this book she had read a few years back.  It wasn't her normal genre, but it had been a pleasant surprise.  Although she'd never admit it to anyone, she kept the copy in her bedside table and read certain parts from time to time.  One of them included a part about a woman who liked to be in control during sex and not in the dominatrix style.

 _I guess I had never really been able to find the right time to try this before, and last night, something clicked and told me to go for it_ , she thought and smiled to herself.  Finn certainly seemed to enjoy it, so she'd chalk it up as a success.  She made a mental note to try it again with him.

Lost in thought, Rory didn't even notice the blonde-haired man approaching her.  She still had a huge grin on her face when he startled her from her thoughts.

"Rory?" he asked.

She turned to see the man, and it was none other than Logan Huntzberger.

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , she thought sarcastically.

"Oh, my god, Logan!" she said feigning enthusiasm.  "Wow, I didn't expect to see you."

She stood up, and they shared a stiff greeting that included an awkward hug with a kiss on either cheek.  It was cold and uncomfortable for her.  She wasn't sure what to do or how to act.  It had been well over a year since they parted ways.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still sounding surprised.

"Just a little Parisian holiday," she replied and quickly scanned for Finn.

"By yourself, or did Emily treat you?"

The question stung Rory.  Sure, she wasn't as well off as he was, but the implication that she was alone or with her grandma hurt.  It must have been displayed on her face.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean -"

"The answer is no on both accounts," she said flatly.

"Oh," he answered with disappointment in his tone and sadness on his face.

"Are you staying here, too?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.  She wasn't in the mood to discuss why she was in Paris, or who she was with for that matter.  She was hoping he'd go away before Finn came back, but knew it was highly unlikely.

"Well, we were until someone changed her mind.  Now, the Ritz isn't what she wants, so I'm trying to get the suite we'd originally books," Logan replied.

"Which one?"

"Suite duc de Crillon."

"Oh," she replied trying to hide her smile since it was the suite she and Finn currently occupied.

"How long are you in town?  I was thinking maybe we could meet up for a cup of coffee later," he suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she warned.

Suddenly, things felt awkward and there was a lull.  Neither seemed to know what to say to the other.  She'd worked very hard to get out from under the Logan spell she'd been under for so many years.  Rory was happy in her relationship with Finn and didn't want to risk messing it up.  She felt a smile creeping onto her face when she started thinking about her boyfriend.

"Logan, Mate," Finn said as he came up to the two who had been standing in silence.  "What are you doing here?"

 _Finn seems surprised by Logan's presence_ , she thought.

Logan briefly gave his explanation to his friend.

"Still as picky as ever, I see," Finn remarked.

"Yes, she is," Logan agreed.  "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just a little Parisian holiday," he said repeating the same phrase Rory unbeknownst to him.

"Wow, what a coincidence that all three of us are in the same place at the same time," Logan observed.

Rory watched as he quickly figured it out.  The shock and disappointment were written all over his face when everything finally clicked.

"Oh, wait - are you two...." his voice trailed off.

"Look, I was going to - " Finn was interrupted.

"Save it, Man," Logan said curtly.  He looked hurt and pissed off.  "I've got to go."

He left quickly as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Well, that was....." she said not knowing how to describe what had just transpired.

"Unexpected?  Awkward?" Finn suggested.

"Yes, and yes," she agreed.

"I had no idea.  Then again, I hardly talk to any of the guys that much.  I mean, we get together for drinks sometimes, but everyone is caught up in their own lives," he explained.

"Finn, I'm not blaming you for anything.  I think we both knew this was something we'd have to face at some point."

"True."

"Let's not let this spoil our plans though," she said.  Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed her boyfriend soundly.  "What do you have planned?"

"Have you ever been to Reims?" he asked.

"No, but I've heard about the cathedral," she replied.

"What about Epernay?"

"Never been.  What exactly are we going to do there?" she asked.

"A private champagne cellar tour," he said.

"Followed by a tasting?"

"Of course!  Why else do you go on those tours?"

"Say no more - I'm in!" she agreed.

"Then, let's go!"

First stop in the Champagne region was in Reims.  They toured the city's Roman ruins and its High Gothic style cathedral.  Rory made a point of finding the smiling angel despite the cold.  Before leaving for Epernay, they made a quick stop at the Taittinger cellars for a quick tasting.  She had suggested it because it was one of her grandma's favorite brands, and she wanted to send some home to her.

Once in the Champagne capital, Rory and Finn enjoyed lunch at a small café before heading to their private cellar tour.  They decided to walk the short distance to Moet et Chandon.  It was a bit chilly, so Rory kept close to Finn.  She felt safe in his arms.  Being there with him made her realize that she didn't care what Logan thought.  At one time, she thought that he was her end game, yet she couldn't have been more wrong.  Finn, on the other hand, had been a whirlwind of excitement without any expectations.  She could by herself with him at any time.  It was refreshing to not have to watch her every move in public.

After the tasting, they were in the store picking out their favorites to ship back home.

"I can't decide!" Rory exclaimed.

"Shall we get a case of each?" Finn asked jokingly.

"I think that would be a bit much," she said with a smile.

"How about a couple of each?  Let my card get a little workout," he pleaded.

"And a couple for my mom?"

"Not for Luke?"

"No, he hates champagne!" she explained with a chuckle.

"Then champagne it is for the elder Lorelai," Finn said.  "Why don't you go figure out which ones she'd like and I'll take care of the rest!"

Rory walked over to the various choices and made mental notes to whittle down the list of choices.  Her phone dinged, alerting her to a text message.  She figured it was from Finn, but she was wrong.

 **Logan** : Why do we keep bumping into each other?

She looked all around and saw him in the vicinity of a beautiful brunette.  She assumed it was Odette.  She was near the bottles of Dom Perignon.  Logan was looking at Rory, waiting for her response.

 **Rory** : Wouldn't you need to make physical contact to classify it as 'bumping'?

She hoped that a little joke would make things a little less awkward than they'd left them earlier.

 **Logan** : It's fate.

 _Crap!  That backfired.  He's reading way too much into this_ , she thought.

 **Rory** : Or you're stalking me.....

 **Logan** : Don't you see it, Ace?

 **Rory** : Logan, please.....

 **Logan** : You shouldn't be with him!  You belong with me!

 **Rory** : At some point, you're going to have to let it go.

 _I wish he'd save some dignity_ , she thought.

 **Logan** : Don't you see how the universe is trying to bring us back together?  Paris - the city of love, Valentine's day.....it all likes up!

 **Rory** : Just stop.

 **Logan** : Meet me at Foucade tomorrow morning at 7 am.

 **Rory** : No, Logan.  Absolutely not.

She glanced over and saw the desperation on his face as his wife practically dragged him out of the store.  She wanted to feel sorry for him, but she felt nothing.

Finn came up to check on her progress.

"Narrow it down, Love?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized seeming very distracted and a little unnerved.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," she answered.  She handed him her phone with the texts from her ex.

He quickly scrolled through the messages.

"He was here?"

She nodded her head as he pulled out his own phone and handed it to her.

"Wow," she said in disbelief.

"He sent those this morning shortly after he left," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"It's not your fault," he assured her.  "Dealing with Logan is never easy."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.  She relaxed in his arms and felt better than she had a few minutes ago.  He's just got this way that makes everything feel better, she thought.

"Let's finish up here and head back to Paris," Rory suggested.

"Good idea," he replied with a soft smile.

************************************

On the ride back, Rory was unusually quiet as was Finn.  He reread the texts from Logan.

 **Logan** : What the hell, man?  You know she's off-limits!

 **Logan** : Were you just waiting in the wings, biding your time until I was out of the picture?

 **Logan** : What is the appropriate waiting period?  24?  48 hours?

He knew he'd broken the bro code, but felt a sufficient amount of time had passed.  It wasn't like he sought out Rory.  Their meeting had been purely by chance, and, even if it was a hard pill for Logan to swallow, he was thankful for the run-in.  Finn had never really seen her as a romantic interest, so he was just as shocked as anyone else.  She just seemed to _fit_ into his world.  Everything seemed to come naturally when it came to his girlfriend, and neither had to try to be someone else to impress the other.

 _I don't care what Logan thinks or what he wants_ , he thought.  _I'm not going to give this up for anything._

With time, he knew his friend would eventually get over it, and if he didn't, that would be his loss.  Finn saw the wheels turning in Rory's head, and he started to get a little worried.  _What if this is entirely one-sided?  They did have a long history_ , he wondered.

"Everything ok, Love?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry, I'm just caught up in all of this drama," she replied honestly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything," she said with a soft smile.

"Do you still have feelings for Logan?" he asked tentatively.

"That's a loaded question," she quipped and paused.  "Yes and no."

Finn gave her a confused look.  He could feel his heart sinking.

"Yes, in the sense that he was my first mature relationship, and no, in the romantic sense," she explained.  "When I looked at him today, he gave me a desperate look.  I wanted to feel something, but there was nothing.  I mean, I wish him the best and want him to be happy, but the connection was gone."

"I think I understand," he replied.  _Oh, thank God!_ he thought.  Finn was relieved and the weight lifted.

"When I look at you, on the other hand....." she assured him with a huge smile and grabbed his hand.

Elation came over him on the inside and the heaviness he felt in his heart was gone.  He couldn't resist a kiss and relished the feeling of excitement and electricity that shot through his body.

"I feel the same thing when I look at you," he said.

"Being with you feels right, and today just reaffirmed that notion," she explained.  "I've never felt more myself than when I'm with you."

He could feel himself smiling like a love-struck fool, but he didn't care.  He loved how she made him feel and couldn't imagine his life without her.  Finn quickly went to work on his phone planning something special.  He recalled something he'd read about when he was planning the trip and knew it would be perfect.

When they got back to the hotel, Finn ordered room service.  The couple stayed in to eat and watch a movie before they retired for the evening.  That night, they slept closer to each other than normal.  Somehow, he felt closer to Rory than he had before, and it made him start to think about their relationship.

 _How is it that I've fallen so hard in such a short amount of time?_ he wondered.  _I love having her near me, in my arms, and being around her.  Ever regular activities are that much better when she's with me._

The couple fell asleep intertwined with each other.  Finn was content sharing his bed with Rory every single night and looked forward to many more.

After the slightly disastrous trip the previous day, Finn thought he'd make it up to Rory by taking her on a very special walking tour: Chocolate and pastries.  He knew that he couldn't go wrong with the combination.  She wasn't like other girls, so he didn't have to pull out all of the stops or become the king of grand gestures.

"Why are you up so early?" Rory asked groggily.

"It's already nine, Love," Finn replied with a smile.

"Wow, that's the best I've ever slept!"

"Now, you'd better get ready," he suggested.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"I've got something special planned!"

Once she was ready, the couple departed their hotel for the tour.  Fortunately, he was able to arrange a private tour for a nominal fee.  He didn't care that it cost nearly twice what a regular one would be because she was worth every penny to him.  He watched Rory's eyes light up when they stopped at the first pastry shop.

"I love how you totally get me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it because this is what we are doing for the next three hours!"

"My mom would be so jealous," she remarked.

"And later, there's chocolate," he replied with a wink.

She wrapped her arms around Finn and gave him a kiss.  He didn't think he could fall any further, but he was in deeper than ever.  With each stop, he watched as she listened intently to the guide, and then she tried every single sample.  He bought anything she liked, which was just about everything.  By the time they got to the last chocolate shop, he couldn't concentrate on anything the guide said and was focused on his beautiful girlfriend.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ he wondered.

"This has been so amazing, Finn," Rory said and brought him out of his thoughts.  She pulled him into her embrace and gave him the most loving, sensual kiss.  Pulling away, he could see the huge smile on her face and knew this had been a huge hit.  He kissed her again with a gentle, lingering kiss.

"I love you, Rory," he said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Finn!"

The couple stood there, enjoying the moment they'd just shared.  The guide and employees of the chocolate shop erupted into applause.  They seemed to be overcome with joy as they celebrated with them. 

"I couldn't think of a more perfect way to end our trip," Rory said still beaming.

"I can think of one," he replied with a smile, wagged his brows, and kissed her sweetly.  He whispered in her ear, "This is only the beginning."

 


End file.
